Ever After High Break The Chains
by CMXB
Summary: A young man that is the reincarnation of a former heisei rider is brought to a world of Fairy Tales to save it from a evil that is the enemy of all Riders, he will help it also by breaking the chains of fate.
1. Chapter 1 Destiny's Play

**Chapter 1 Destiny's Play**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kiva or Ever After High **

In Japan there is young man that is living on a appartment by himself despite being 16 years old, he resembles Wataru Kurenai from Kamen Rider Kiva but with black hair, he was wearing white shirt with a black jacket over it, he also had red pants and was wearing black shoes, his name is Shin Kurenai.

He didn't know who his parents are, he was raised at an orphanage by a young woman working there when she found him at the front door in basket with a note saying his name and Please take care of him, she was a very nice woman that truly cared for him while others thought of him being strange, she saw that he was special and wanted him to live a good life, so whe he was old enough for her she found him a place to stay and he missed her but he lived on.

He was now in his room and he was fixing his own collection, he was a Kamen Rider Kiva fan and many thought of him being the perfect double if he dyed his hair and even got the attention of many girls but he was bit shy in that part, he had a shelf with the armed monsters on them, he had the rider belts from the show including the movie ones with him even buying a second belt without the faceplates so he can have both rey and arc on display in a special rack to display all the belts, the only one he didn't have was Kiva-la, he also had Ixa belt on display as well with a few extra ones he had because of lots, he had Machine Kivaa figure on a table along with a castle doran figure, Powered Ixer and tatsulot, haging on wall is the Zanvat sword and it was made to look like the show, he had so many things from the show even posters on the walls and he had a bloody rose in a glass case.

He was now sitting on his bed holding the kivat belt and he was looking at it, he didn't know why but the more he watched the show it felt like it meant something to him, when got all of his things he felt complete.

"Why do all of these things mean so much to me, I like the show but why does sometimes it feals like theres more to them."Shin said.

Then a light appeared making him close his eyes, his stuff glowed and then he got knocked out, he was then failing in a dark space then his skin was turning into stained glass then the space turned into white and caused another flash.

Shin wakes to see he was now in a room he didn't know, it looked like medieval gothic room, Shin was in a king size bed and was confused.

"Where am I?"Shin asked.

"Good morning."Shin heard a voice and looked up, he then got shocked since it was Kivat Bat the 3rd flying in the air."did you have a nice rest."

"No way, Kivat but you can't be real."Shin said.

"Oh but I am."Kivat said.

"Okay, but where am I?"Shin asked.

"Your in Castle Doran."Kivat said making Shin shocked.

"No way."Shin said.

"You musr have a lot of questions but let's go meet the others so they can explain as well."Kivat said going towards the door.

"Others?"Shin said confused and followed him.

Shin walked down the halls with Kivat flying by his side, they arrived at the main chamber and Shin got shocked, he was seeing the armed monsters there in their human forms playing poker on a coffee table.

Ramon looks at Shin, he then smilled and said:"oh look Shin is awake."

They looked at him and Jiro said:"well, about time you woke up."

"Good morning master Shin."Riki said with a bow.

"No way, you all here but how is this possible?"Shin asked.

"It's simple."another voice was heard and the rest of the kivat's that Shin had fly to the room to see him and Kivat the 2nd said:"we were reborn in this world so that we could help you."

"Help me, why?"Shin asked confused.

"Because your Wataru's reincarnation."Jiro said.

"What?!"Shin said shocked to hear that.

"You see, a new darkness was going to shroud the universes if all the riders aren't there to help, Wataru felt the danger of the future so he decided to be reincarnated in a new body, the process made him go back to being a baby with Otoya and Maya still being his parents, but he was sent to a new world in a orphanage and that baby is you."Kivat said.

Shin couldn't believe it, he was Wataru, now he understands why he didn't know who his parents are and why the show was so close to him, it was his own past events being shown to him in away.

"But how did you all came back?"Shin asked.

"Well Wataru would have needed our help so when you got those toys we were able to use them as a link to bring us back to life."Jiro said.

"I see."Shin said, he then looks to see a painting of Otoya and Maya together and he could feel they are his parents, he also noticed a glass case with the Bloody rose there, he walks up to it and could feel it was very important to him.

"So what can you tell me about this world?"Shin asked them.

"Well from what we gathered in this world the fairy tales like sleeping beauty and Snow white are real and their children go to a school called Ever After High to follow their parents destiny."Kivat said.

"Really, hey now that I noticed where's Tasulot?"Shin asked not seeing him.

"Oh, he's sleeping."Kivat said.

"Okay, so what reason are we in this world?"Shin asked again.

"There's seem to be a enemy not of this world that wants to destroy all that it exists, but we don't know who it is yet."Kivat said.

"Okay, well we will just have to look around for now."Shin said.

"Oh you should go to this place called Book End, it's where all the students go."Ramon said.

"Really, I guess I can go there."Shin said.

"Well be sure to find a girl there."Jiro said with a smirk.

Shin got nervous, he wasn't very good when dealing with girls even back in his own world, so he got an idea.

Shin was now walking towards the book end but he was wearing a medical mask, safety goggles and a medical mask, he didn't want anyone to see his face knowing his luck, Kivat was following him while being hidden, he arrived and saw it was pretty busy, some did notice him when he was walking by but they just said he must be sick.

On another side were two girls walking around, one was a girl was wearing a black and purple dress with a silver shoulder-pad-for-sleeves holder with silver feathered sleeves and a high feathery collar her name is Raven Queen.

The other girl was wearing a more colorful dress with her with her hair being different colors as well with a top hat and she had tea pot style with her clothes her name is Madeline Hatter but her friends call her Maddie.

"Why does everyone think I'm so evil because my mom was, what if I want to choose my own happily ever after."Raven said.

"I know Raven."Maddie said.

Then they walked to a corner but then Raven bumped into Shin making them fall to the ground, Raven sat up while rubbing her head.

"Are you okay Raven?"Maddie said.

"Yeah I'm fine."Raven said then she looks at Shin and got worried so she stood up."oh I'm so sorry are you alright?"

Shin looks at her and when he saw her he blushed, she was beautiful to him and the light shined on her made her even greater, he then recomposed himself and nodded, he then got up.

"Hey you must be new here."Maddie said getting close to him and Shin nodded.

"Are you sick?"Raven asked.

"How about some fresh air."Maddie said trying to take his protection off but he tried to wrestle her away, Raven looks at what's happening and then Maddie took the proctection off, when they got a good look at him they both blushed:"wowy, he's cute."

Raven was looking at him and she was blushing at the sight of him, everything around the seemed to vanish and with both of them staring at each other.

Shin was stunned then he realised that his protection was gone so he covered his face with his hands.

"Hey, theres no need to be shy."Raven said."Why would you cover your face?"

Shin peeked through his fingers, he then put his hands down and said:"I'm nervous when I'm around girls."

"Really, with a handsome face like that."Maddie said with a smile.

"So can you tell us your name?"Raven asked.

"Shin Kurenai."Shin said.

"Shin, well Shin it's very nice to meet you I'm Raven Queen."Raven said.

"And I'm Madeline Hatter but you can call me Maddie."Maddie said.

"Well nice to meet you both."Shin said a bit nervous.

"So Shin are you new in here?"Raven asked.

"Yes, I just moved and I'm trying to check the place out."Shin said.

"Hey we can show you around."Maddie suggested.

"Really I don't want to be a bother."Shin said.

"Oh don't worry it will be our pleasure to show you around."Raven said.

"Well, okay."Shin said and they smilled.

They then walked around the book end with the girls showing off some of the places, Shin was still hidding his face from others by either turning around or just putting a hand over his face like he was covering it from the sun.

"Now for the most hat-tastic place."Maddie said and they arrived at the Wonderland Haberdashery & Tea Shoppe.

Shin got curious looking at it then they entered the place and it was crazy, the went to a table and Maddie said:"be right back."and she goes to the counter.

"She really likes this place."Shin said.

"Well she runs it."Raven said.

Maddie then came with tea for all of them, Shin tried his tea and he liked it.

"So what do you think?"Maddie asked.

"It's great."Shin said with a smile.

"Thank you."Maddie said.

"So Shin, what do you like to do?"Raven asked.

"Well I like to play the violin."Shin said with a nervous smile.

"Really."The girls said.

"Can you show us?"Maddie asked.

"Well maybe another time since I didn't bring a violin with me."Shin said and they nodded.

Then they heard a crash outside, they then ran outside to see smoke coming from the other side of the book end and Shin got a bad feeling about it.

Shin then runs towards the place surprising the girls and Raven said:"Shin wait."and they ran after him.

Shin arrived at the place and saw a Kaiju that resembled the horse fangire but it wasn't a fangire, it had black skin with silver armor on its chest and arms with tubes sticking out of its back and it connected to the armor pieces.

It then looked at Shin and roared, Shin was about to stop it but then the girls came running in.

They stopped to see the monster and Raven said:"what the hex is that thing?"

Horse Kaiju runs at her at high speed, Raven was shocked but then Shin tackled her out of the way making the monster miss, Shin was now holding Raven in his arms and she was blushing because they were too close, he then gets up while letting her go.

"I won't allow you to hurt any of my friends, Kivat."Shin said.

Kivat then came to his side and said:"right, let's go Kiva."

"A bat."Raven said.

"Wowy that must be his friend."Maddie said.

**(Insert Destiny's Play)**

Shin walks towards the monster with Kivat flying by his side, Shin then grabs Kivat with his right hand and bring him towards his left.

**GABU**

Kivat bit his hand making the fangire markings appear on Shin's face along with the standby sound, chains appear around Shin's waist and they formed the belt, he then points Kivat foward and said:"henshin."

Shin then attaches Kivat on the perch on the belt leaving him upside down, Shin was then covered by silver that started to morph, then it shattered transforming him into Kamen Rider Kiva and he runs towards the monster.

"Wow what happened to Shin."Raven said surprised.

"Amazing he looks so cool."Maddie said.

The Horse Kaiju charges at Kiva and tries to hit but Kiva dodged it and punched it in the face, Kiva then did a combo of punches to the kaiju and then kicks it with his right leg, Horse Kaiju backed away a bit and then charges at Kiva, it pulled out a sword from his arm that was made of metal and tries to slash at Kiva, Kiva dodges the first three slashes but then it stabbed him on his waist causing sparks to fly.

"Shin."the girls yelled out worried for him.

Horse looks down to see Kivat holding the blade with his mouth.

"This brings back memories."Kivat said.

Kiva then punches it and kicks the Horse away sending it to the ground, the Kaiju looks at Kiva seeing him walk towards him but then he stopped, Kiva then takes out the wake up fuestle and puts it on Kivat's mouth.

**WAKE UP**

Kivat then flies off the belt and Kiva crouches down, Kivat plays the fuestle and Kiva crosses his arms making the day turn night with the moon in the sky.

"Wow how did he do that?"Raven said amazed.

Kiva then lifts his right leg up and Kivat goes around making the chains break opening it revealing two bat wings with the boot being red with three green gems on it, while the horse got up Kiva jumps into the air and spins around aiming his leg at the horse, Kiva then goes towards the horse and kicks it making it hit the ground, when they hit the floor Kiva's symbol appeared on it and Kiva jumps away, the horse then started to spark and exploded taking the symbol with it.

The sky turned back to normal and Kiva looks at the girls who were amazed, Kivat then gets off the belt and Kiva turned back to normal.

"Well I guess I have some explaining to do."Shin said.

They then run up to them and Raven said:"Shin that was hexcitting."

"Yeah why didn't you tell us you were a hero."Maddie said.

"Well I'm not the one to get attention."Shin said.

"Plus the power of Kiva is something very powerful."Kivat said going to Shin' s side.

"Who's your little friend Shin?"Maddie asked.

"Little."Kivat said not liking being called that.

"This is Kivat-bat the 3rd."Shin said.

"Yes, nice to meet you both."Kivat said.

"Well he's interesting."Raven said.

"You have your own friend like me and Earl Grey."Maddie said and her mouse came out of her hat.

"Well that good, how about we talk in another place before someone comes here."Shin suggested and they nodded.

They then went towards the forest in a certain, they arrived at a old tower that they didn't know then Kivat has the Castle Dora Fuestle and played it.

**CASTLE DORAN**

Then they heard a roar and the tower opened to reveal Castle Doran and she went in front of them.

"A dragon."Raven said surprised.

"And it's a castle too."Maddie said.

"Yes, this is my home Castle Doran."Shin said.

"Really you live in her, but how do we get in?"Raven asked.

"Let Castle Doran do that part."Shin said.

Castle Doran then shot a orb at them and they were now inside the orb, they then went towards Castle Doran and she ate them.

They were now inside of Castle Doran in the hallway, Maddie and Raven were looking around were curiosity and Shin said:"well follow me." and he walks foward with following him.

They arrived at the main chamber and they saw the armed monsters there playing cards and Shin said:"everyone were have some guests."

"Oh."Ramon said and he goes in front of them:"welcome back."

"So you brought two girls here, let me guess they saw you transform?"Jiro asked.

"Yes."Shin said.

"Shin who are these guys?"Raven asked.

"Oh they are my legal guardians Jiro, Ramon and Riki."Shin said.

"Really, well Hat-tastic to meet you all."Maddie said and they nodded.

"Well I guess we have some guests for lunch, Riki, Ramon go prepare lunch and extra seats for our new guests."Jiro said, they noeed and went to prepare the table.

Raven noticed the painting of Otoya and Maya and asked:"Shin who are those two?"

"Oh those are, my parents."Shin said.

"Really."Maddie said looking at the painting.

"So where are they?"Raven asked but then she saw Shin look down."oh no I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry you didn't know."Shin said.

"Well how about we continue on."Jiro suggested to move on and they nodded.

Maddie the noticed the bloody rose and looks at it, Shin noticed her and said:"I see you found it interesting, this is the Bloody Rose it was something my father left behind."

Raven looks at it and she found it interesting as well, but then they had to leave and have lunch.

They were in a dining hall with a dining table that was big, Shin was at one end while Raven sat at the other end with Maddie on the side, they were eating many different types of food like lobster and filet, Raven and Shin were taking glances at each other and they looked down with a blush to avoid their gaze, Jiro found it funny but then he said:"alright while you two have been allowed permission by Shin to know about Castle Doran and Kiva you must not tell others unless Shin wishes."

"Oh don't worry we won't."Raven said.

"No problem, my lips are sealed."Maddie said while doing a zipper motion with her lips.

"Well to explain to you Kiva is the protector of humanity against those monsters you saw and Shin is the new chosen one to bear it."Jiro said.

"So like a destiny."Raven said.

"Similar."Jiro said."but he has a choice for what he makes of it."

"And I will make sure no one gets harmed by those monsters, I'll protect my friends like you two."Shin said making them smile.

They then enjoyed their meal and the girls had to leave to go back to school, Raven didn't like to return since when she went to her room she found out she had to share it with Apple White who wanted her to follow her moms story.

Now the adventure of Kiva in Ever After has begun what will he do next find out next time.

**Note:this is now the second of the rider series stories, the monster that Kiva fought is not a fangire instead its a cyborg kaiju which will be explained later, Shin's is Wataru's reincarnation since Wataru lived his life so he needed to be reborn again and be a hero in a new world also theres a poll to decide which Dc Superhero girls should be used with Kamenr Rider Ghost so check it out.**


	2. Chapter 2 Symphony of Kiva

**Chapter 2 Symphony of Kiva**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kiva or Ever After High **

Next morning in Ever After Shin was at Castle Doran in his room, he was placing a violin inside a case on top of his bed, then Kivat flies to his side.

"So are you going to see the girls today?"Kivat asked.

"Well yeah, I did promisse to play for them."Shin said, then he closed the case."well let's go, we got some time before we see them."

"Right"Kivat said and they went outside.

Raven was at Ever After high, she was now in the Castleteria sitting on a table, many didn't even want to sit next to her because they were scared of her since they think she is evil like her mother, but she her mind was someplace else, she was just moving her food with her fork thinking about Shin and she goes to her fantasy.

In the future everyone was happy except for one person. inside of a fortress was Raven queen, she was now in a dungeon chained up after her destiny was fullfiled, she was left there alone while Apple White lived with a prince.

Then she heard a roar making her open her eyes, then the fortress started to shake and then it started to break, the wall in front of her got destroyed and dust covered it, then the moon shined through the dust and someone was walking towards her, when the dust vanished she was able to see it was Kiva walking towards her, he was then in front of her and kneels before her, he then grabs the chains and breaks them, she now had tears of joy and she saw Kiva pick her up bridal style, he then takes her outside and they saw Castle Doran waiting for them, she was so happy this was what she wanted.

Kiva looks at her and said:"now let us have our happily ever after." and Raven smilled.

Back in the real world Raven was still daydreaming, then Maddie appears next to her surprising Raven.

"Hi Raven."Maddie said.

"Oh hi Maddie, you scared me."Raven said.

"Oh sorry."Maddie said while giggling."so what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing."Raven said.

Then they saw the Apple and Daring come in with most of the students cheering for them, this made Raven frown.

"Let's go."Raven said picking up her tray and they went to another table far away from them.

Apple saw her and but she frown when she saw her leave, she wanted to talk to her but she decided to continue her day.

Shin was walking around the book end to see the rest of the place, while walking he the bloody rose play, while it was only for detecting fangires he learned it gained the ability to find the kaijin that are attacking since they had a small bit of fangire in them Kivat even calls them cyber fangires, it was at the school so he runs towards it.

Raven and Maddie were walking down the halls but then they heard explosion, then they saw outside was a another monster, it looked like the octopus fangire but black again with the metal armor and tubes, it then starts to shoot water from its mouth and al the sutdents that were close ran away.

"Oh no it's another one of thes things."Raven said.

"Let's get Shin."Maddie said and Raven nodded so they ran outside.

Shin arrived at the school and saw many students run and no one noticed him, then he saw Raven and Maddie go up to him.

"Shin glad you could make it."Raven said.

"Yeah me too, but it's better you stay away for now, okay."Shin said and they nodded."good go now."and the girls run to a safe place.

Shin runs towards the school and hears a scream, Shin runs as fast as he can and goes to the Library, when he arrived and saw a Apple White being cornered by the octopus kaijin.

Apple puts her arms in front of her and closed her eyes, the monsters to to attack her but then she was saved, Apple was tackled to the floor while the monster it the wall, she opens her eyes to see Shin hold her and she gets surprised to see him and blushed at the sight of his face.

"Who are you?"Apple asked.

"No time go run."Shin said and she nodded.

Apple runs away while thinking who was the boy that saved her, Shin then jumps outside a open window with the monster following him, they arrived at the track and field.

"Looks no one is around so, Kivat."Shin called out with his hand up.

Kivat then goes to Shin side and said:"right." Shin then grabs him and puts him next to his left hand.

**GABU**

Kivat bit Shin's hand starting the transformation and the marking appeared, the chains appeared around to make the belt and Shin said:"henshin."he attaches Kivat to the belt and transformed into Kiva.

Kiva charges at the Octopus and it tried to shoot water at him, Kiva dodges it by jumping to the air and saw when it hit the ground it made big hole, Kiva then jumps over the monsters and lands behind it, the monsters turns around only to get punched by Kiva in the face, Kiva then starts to throw multiple punches while avoiding it's arms, Kiva then kicks it multiple times and does a roundhouse kick sending it away.

The Octopus kaijin got up and made two blades from it's arms, it then charges at kiva and tries to slash at him but kiva dodges the blades and jumps making it hit the floor with the blades, Kiva then lands on top of the blade and kicks the monster in the head sending it to the ground.

Kiva jumps to the ground and takes out the wake up fuestle, he places it on Kivat's mouth making him fly off the belt.

**WAKE UP**

Kiva crouches down while Kivat plays the fuestle, Kiva crosses his arms making the day turn into night time with the moon in the sky, the octopus got up to see Kiva lift his right leg up and Kivat goes around it breaking the chains releasing the power of it, Kiva then jumps into the air and does his darkness moon break, Kiva it the monster sending it towards the ground and making the kiva mark appear, he then jumps away and lands on the ground with his back turned at it, then the octopus started to spark and it blew up.

The sky turned back to normal and Kiva walks away before anyone comes back, when he was outside of the school and transforms back, he then saw Maddie and Raven come up to him.

"Is the monster gone?"Raven asked.

"Yes."Shin said.

"Amazing, let's celebrate."Maddie said and she drags them to her tea shop.

"Hey wait."Kivat said following them while carrying Shin's violin case.

After the monsters was defeated school was suspended for the day for repairs, many asked what happened to it some say it was Daring but some say that a new hero came in and destroyed it, some even wonder why did day turn into night.

At the Book End Blondie Lockes was doing a live with Briar helping her by filming her news.

"Blondie Lockes here live at the Book End, today was a crazy one with a monster attacking Ever After High, where did it come from is a mistery but now who got rid of it, is our own Daring Charming or was it a unknown hero."Blondie said with her microphone talking to her views.

Briar then looks ahead and saw Raven and Maddie with a guy they didn't know go to Maddie's tea shop and said:"hey I saw Raven and Maddie with a guy."

"Really, who was it?"Blondie asked.

"I don't know I didn't get a good look but I certainly never seen him."Briar said.

"Then let's check it out, don't turn away because were about to meet someone new today everyone that has a connection to Raven Queen."Blondie said and they go to the shop.

Apple was in her room thinking about what happened today, she was scared what would have happened to her but her mind went towards the guy that saved her, she was blushing but why Daring is her prince yet he saved her and he was so handsome.

She then looked at her computer and saw Blondie's livestream and said:"could it be?"

When Blondie and Briar went to the place Blondie slowly opened the door while looking at the mirrorpad.

"Here it is everyone we shall now see, Briar, are you alright."Blondie said because she is seeing Briar with a huge blush and with a smile along with dreamy eyes.

Blondie turns around to see the place was empty except for Raven and Maddie sitting on two chairs and Shin in front of them with a chair, now it was Blondie's turn to blush since they were looking at Shin's handsome face but what they don't know Briar was still filming and everyone was looking at Shin.

At Ever After all the girls squealed seeing Shin.

"He's so handsome."

"Is from school?"

Cerise and Cedar were at the fountain and they saw him and Cerise said:"wow, he's quite handsome."

"I cannot tell a lie but yes I agree."Cedar said.

Lizzie Hearts saw it from her room and she said:"well he's certainly a handsome one to win a princess heart but if anyone dares to take his OFF WITH THEIR HEARDS."

Apple was surprised to see him and said:"it's him, but why is he with Raven." she then sees him sit in the chair facing Raven and Maddie.

Shin then opens his violin case and takes out the violin, he then puts it under his chin while holding the bow and he played it.

**(Insert Violin solo -Wataru)**

Shin played it and everyone that was watching was amazed, Raven and Maddie were happy for him to play for them, they even gained a blush with Raven being bigger, Blondie and Briar were stuned seeing his talent and it made him even more dreamier along with the other girls watching, Apple was stunned seeing it, never she expected to see the boy that saved her being amazing with the violin, now it truly made him like the perfect prince and she now sees him as the person to wake her up from her deep sleep.

Shin finished and looks to Raven and Maddie who then clapped and he said:"thank you."

"Shin that was wondefull."Maddie said.

"Yeah you have such a amazing talent."Raven said

"Well I don't know about that."Shin said.

Then he saw Blondie and Briar and said:"oh, who are you?"

Blondie snaps out and said:"excuse me."she then drags Briar up to him."I'm Blondie Lockes and this is Briar Beauty we came here for a interview with the mistery friend of Raven, so may we know your name"Blondie smiled at him.

"My name is Shin Kurenai."Shin said nervous.

"You heard it everyone the handsome violinist name is Shin Kurenai."Blondie said.

"Wait is that thing live?"Shin asked.

"Yes."Blondie said and Shin got scared.

"Well I think I better get home."Shin said.

"No wait."Briar said wanting to still stare at him.

Raven thinks of something and does a spell to make a smoke blinding everyone, when it vanished Shin was.

"Hey where did he go?"Blondie asked looking around."let's go."Blondie and Briar then went outside to find him.

When they left Raven said:"okay their gone."

Shin comes out from behind the counrer and said:"good, now everyone knows who I am."

"Don't worry, we will be there to help you."Maddie said.

"Yeah, plus you would have to face this sooner or later Shin."Kivat said while appearing at his side.

"But will be there to help you."Raven said walking up to him.

Shin smilled at that, they would be there to help him and he said:"thank you."

After that Shin decided to go back home to Castle Doran and gets ome rest after today, when he arrived home he was at the dining table with the armed monsters there.

"So you were shown to the entire school."Jiro said.

"I wonder what if you can handle it Nii-chan."Ramon said.

"I deal with it, I have Raven and Maddie to help me."Shin said.

"Good friends."Riki said.

"Yes but you should consider yourself lucky it wasn't Kiva or that might have been worse."Jiro said and Shin nodded.

**Note:well heres the second chapter and Shin is known to Ever After thanks to Blondie, he is still nervous around girls so Raven helped him avoid Blondie and Briar for now but he will be going to Ever After next chapter seeing the school for real.**


	3. Chapter 3 Individual System

**Chapter 3 Individual System**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kiva or Ever After High **

Shin was in Castle Doran in his room thinking what to do for today, he then received a call from his mirrorphone, he got it from Raven and Maddie as a gift and they gave him their numbers, he took it out and saw Maddie on it.

"Oh hey Maddie."Shin said.

"Hey Shin wanna come to school today, were doing legacy day rehearsels and I think Raven might need some help."Maddie said.

"Sure I'll be there."Shin said.

"Hattastic see you there."Maddie said and the call ended.

"So your going to their school."Kivat said going to his side.

"Well Raven will be nervous since this whole destiny thing is just wrong."Shin said.

"Yes your are right, they should choose what they want to be."Kivat said.

Shin then got ready but before he went outside he saw the Ixa belt on his desk, he was looking at it before and he picks it up.

"Wait are you going to bring it?"Kivat asked.

"Well Kiva is supposed to be a secret plus you never now what might happen."Shin said.

"True."Kivat said.

Shin puts the Ixa belt inside his jacker and goes to Ever After high.

He arrived at the entrance and then took a deep breath, he enters the school and he could take the time to see it without being in a rush because of the cyber fangire, he saw students doing they're y thing and some have noticed him and started to whisper about him, they were wondeing if he was a students but others like the girls were saying thing like"it's him.","the handsome violinist.","Oh I hope he could be my prince."they even had actual hearts on they're eyes which made Shin move faster.

"Don't look back."Shin said to himself.

When he went to a corner he bumped into someone and he said:"oh sorry." the girl he bumped into was Lizzie Hearts.

She got angry and said:"off with your."then she stopped when she saw Shin, she stared at him with a blush.

"Well sorry if I made you mad."Shin said.

"Oh no, it's fine."Lizzie said.

Everyone was surprised to hear Lizzie say that and Shin said:"oh well okay, well it's nice to meet you uh."

"Lizzie Hearts."Lizzie said.

"Well Lizzie my name is Shin Kurenai, nice to meet you."Shin said with a smile.

But what he didn't know that his smile made her and the other girls that saw him blush even more to the point their faces were all red, the guys couldn't believe it he did something that Daring Charming couldn't make Lizzie Heart's blush.

"Oh, yes, um, I gotta go."Lizzie said and she ran to the other side.

Shin stood there confused and shrugged it off and said:"well it wasn't that bad but I still think she might have been like that after that girl posted that video of me playing my violin."

"But to make Lizzie Hearts blush like that, how do you do that."Shin looks back to see the daughter of the Cheshire Cat Kitty.

"Oh hi."Shin said.

"I heard of you Shin Kurenai my name is Kitty Cheshire I always wonder about you after seeing that magnificent talent of yours."Kitty said and she got close to his face making Shin nervous.

"Oh well."Shin said and he saw her smilling at her.

"Shin."They looked to the right to see Maddie."you came."

"Oh hey Maddie."Shin said and he was relieved that she came.

"I see you met Kitty, well sorry Kitty but I need to take him for a scootle."Maddie said, she then grabs his hand and drags him to another place, Kitty pouted since she lost her chance meeting him.

Maddie and Shin walked through the halls and Maddie said:"Raven will be so happy seeing you here."

"Well I can see since with the whole legacy thing she must be scared."Shin said and Maddie nodded.

They arrived at the place where the podium that is used to put the Storybook of legends, Shin looks around to see a bunch of students then he saw Raven in a corner by herself looking down.

"Raven."Shin said and he goes up to her.

Raven looks up and saw Shin making her smile.

"Shin."Raven said.

"Good to see you again."Shin said.

"Yeah but why are you doing here?"Raven asked.

"Maddie asked me to come by so I came to see this whole thing while giving you support."Shin said.

Raven smilled with a blush on her face.

The students saw him and the girls blush at the sight of him, Apple saw him and said:"it's you."

They all look at her and Daring got surprised, she then walks towards Shin and said:"it's really you."

"Oh, hi."Shin said since he remembered her from last time he was here.

Blondie then came up to them with her microphone and said:"what is this, does our own Apple White know the handsome musician Shin Kurenai?"

"Yes, he saved me from that monster."Apple said.

"What?!"everyone else said in shock.

"Shocking news the one that saved Apple White was Shin Kurenai."Blondie said.

"Shin Kurenai what a lovely name."Apple said with a dreamy smile.

"Hey Apple aren't you getting a bit too close to him, I thought Daring was your prince."Raven said.

Apple looks at her and said:"oh Raven, well yes I just want to show my gratitude for saving me that's all."she then looks back at Shin."so Shin when did you meet Raven?"

"Well we met in the book end by accident."Shin said.

"Really, so Shin do you attended her in Ever After High?"Apple asked.

"Actually no."Shin said destroying some of her hopes."I just arrived at Ever After shortly and didn't even think of joining the school yet."

"Attention students."they all looked towards the headmaster."the rehearsels will now begin so take your places, while the guests may take the seats."

"Well looks like we will have to continue this another time."Apple said and she goes up to the podium.

"Well looks like this is it."Raven said looking down.

Shin saw her sadness and said:"hey no matter what they say your still the kind Raven Queen I know and no matter what that won't change."

Raven smilled at his words and she had a blush on her face, shen then goes up to the podium and goes to the rebels side where Maddie is while Jin sits on one of the chairs.

They started the rehearsel with the headmaster saying with a key on his hand:"so when your magical key appears, you insert it gently into the story book of legends, then stand, shoulders back and declare your destiny to the world, have I made myself clear?"

"Headmaster Grimm, but what if."Raven was then cut off.

"No questions good."Headmaster said.

"Rude."Shin said.

"Now were going to practice with this tiny manual of entirely reasonable school rules.."Headmaster said and the three billy goats brought a big book and set it on the podium making Shin stare at her with a weird look.

"If that's tiny then I'm the king of the world"Shin said.

"Who will go first."Headmaster said.

"Oh me me me me."Apple said with her hand up.

"Step right up my future queen."Headmaster said and Apple took the key whilw going towards the book.

"I am Apple White and I pledge to follow my destiny as the next Snow White."Apple said.

"Perfect."Headmaster said and Apple gives him back the Key.

Then the rest students did their pledge saying to the crowd which was Jin, a few students waiting and a squirrel.

"I Maddeline Hatter pledge to follow the destiny of dear old dad the Mad Hatter of Wonderland."Maddie said then they heard a kettle steaming."when do i drink the tea." and Shin chuckled at her words.

"Oh Maddie."Shin said.

"Next."Headmaster said.

Next one was called Hunter:"I'm hunter Huntsman and I pledge to follow my destiny as the next huntsman, I'll swing my axe bravely and."then they heard the squirrel stick his tongue out at him."really Pesky, you want to play that way."and he goes after him.

"Next."Headmaster said.

"I am Brair Beauty and I pledge to follow in my mom's footsteps and sleep for a hundred years."Briar said.

"Man that's a lot fo time, I know the story but still."Shin said.

"But before I do I'm gonna live every minute, oh speaking of which my dorm room friday night were gonna blow the roof of the place."Briar said.

"Next."Headmaster said stopping her.

"I'm I'm Cedar Wood and I pledge to follow my destiny and be the next Pinocchio well I mean not the next Pinnocchio huh, I mean actually I can only tell the truth while I'm in school but then one day I'm gonna lie but does that mean I'm gonna be like my dad or not like my dad."Cedar said.

"Next."Headmaster said.

"Hey there Charming Daring Charming, I pledge to be just like my old man King Charming, brave, good looking, kind, good looking, thoughtful and good looking."Daring said.

"Next."Headmaster said.

"I'm Raven Queen and I pledge to follow my destiny, um I have a question?"Raven asked the headmaster.

"What is it?"Headmaster said.

"I was just wondering, what if I don't want to take the pledge."Raven said making those around them gasp while Shin was surprised."What it's just a question."

Apple said:"she has to do it, I mean if she never poisons me, then I'll never fall asleep and I'll never be kissed by my prince and I'll never become queen and I'll never have my happily ever after.

"And heres your answer if you don't pledge your destiny your story ceases to exist."Headmaster said to her.

Shin saw that something was wrong about that, when he was young he could tell a lie since because of the orphanage and that didn't seem right.

"Ceases to exist, so then what happens to me?"Raven said.

"You'll cease to exist, poof"Headmaster said pointing at her."now Raven continue."

"I have to go."Raven said and she goes down the stairs while everyone was shocked, she then went to the school.

Shin got up and followed Raven to the school and said:"Raven wait."

Raven stopped and looks at Shin, he then stops in front of her and said:"are you okay?"

"It's just I'm scared, I don't want to be the next evil queen but I don't want to go poof."Raven said and she had the look of worried on her.

"Look I know but you shouldn't be scared of what he said what proof does he have, you should be able to find your own destiny not be told what do to because like I said your Raven Queen the most kindest person I have known not a evil queen."Shin said.

Raven smilled and then she hugged him, Shin was surprised but he then hugged her back.

They were being watched by Giles Grimm in the basement and he said:"The Raven found a young warrior but what hails foward one does not know."

"Thank you."Raven said.

Then Shin heard the bloody rose and said:"trouble."

"Where?"Raven asked surprised.

"It's back where everyone is."Shin said and they run back to the podium.

Back at the podium when Raven left everyone talking to each other about what happened and the headmaster said:"now calm down everyone, this is just a small problem that can be fixed."

Then everyone heard a roar and Apple said scared:"what was that?"

Then something crashed on the side making a dust cloud, then when it dispersed it revealed the Earwig Fangire but this one like the others had the metal amror and the tubes on it's body, it roars at everyone there scaring them.

"It's one of those monsters."Cedar said.

"Not a problem."Daring said and he got sword, he then charges at the monster but it blocked the sword with one of it's arm blades and kicks him away with ease.

Raven and Shin arrived to see the monster and it was looking at the students.

"Oh no, Shin how are you going to take it down without revealing you know what."Raven said.

Shin thinks about then he saw it was going towards Apple, Briar and Blondie, he then picked up the sword on the ground and charges at the monster, when it raised it's arms blades it brought them down and the girls screamed, then Shin was in front of it blocking the blades with the sword, the monster got angry and breaks the sword and lifts him up into the air by his neck.

"Shin!"The girls said worried about him.

Shin looks at the fangire and reaches in his jacket, he then brings out the ixa knuckle and punches the fangire in the chest sending it back letting him go.

Shin lads on his knees grabbing his neck with his other hand while everyone was surprised.

Shin looks to the side to see Kivat looking at him and he said in his mind:Kivat I'll need to use Ixa against him to keep you a secret. and he saw Kivat nod.

Shin stands up and said with determination:"I won't let you hurt anyone not while I'm alive."everyone was amazed and then Shin takes out the Ixa belt and puts on his waist, then he puts the knuckle on the palm of his hand.

**(Insert individual system here)**

**READY!**

Everyone was surprised and he said:"henshin."he then puts the knuckle on the belt.

**FIST ON!**

Then from the belt came a cross symbol and it rotates, it then goes in front of Shin and it morphs into the image of the Ixa armor, then it goes to Shin transforming him into Kamen Rider Ixa Save Mode.

All the girls squeeled at the sight of him saying that he looks like a knight in shining armor, Apple, Briar and Blondie were speachless along with Maddie and Raven, Raven couldn't believe that he had a form that would fit more on the royal side while Apple was seeing Ixa as a brave knight saving her like a prince charming.

Ixa then charges at the fangire, he then starts throwing punches at it while dodging it's blades, Ixa then kicks it on the sides making it back away, then the Earwig got angry and charges at Ixa throwing faster attacks making him be in more trouble, it then slashes Ixa making sparks and he backed away.

"I won't back down, I'll protect the lives of everyone from you monsters."Ixa said then the visor glowed and it opened releasing a heat wave along with revealing the red eyes, then from his right hand came the Ixa Calibur in its gun mode.

Earwig then charges at him but then Ixa shoots it making sparks fly out of its body, he then taps the bottom part of the hilt changing it to its sword mode, Ixa then charges at the monster and gives it a upward slash sending it flying away to the other side, Earwig got up and saw Ixa going after it, they were now tradding blows with their blades causing sparks to fly, Ixa blocks the blades with his sword and then kicks the monster away.

"Now time to return that life to god."Ixa said bringing out the Calibur Fuestle, he inserts it on the Ixa belt and he pressed the Knuckle part in.

**IXA CALIBUR, RISE UP!**

The Calibur was being charged with electrical charge, then the symbol on his chest glowed and a sun appeared behind him, he lifts his blade up and then flash of light appeared blinding the Earwig, he then slashes down at the fangire causing it to spark and then it exploded.

**(End individual system.)**

Ixa then relaxed then he heard cheering and looks back to see the students applauding him, he got surprised and they said:"hooray, he beat the monster."

"Well it's all a days work for a hero."Ixa said.

"Yes well it was not your destiny to fight that monster."Headmaster said going up to him.

"What?"Ixa said confused.

"It was Daring Charming's right to slay it."Headmaster said.

Are you kidding said in his mind.

"Wait headmaster, I think he would be a great addition to the school."Apple said.

"What?"Headmaster said.

"What?"Raven, Maddie, Briar, Blondie and Ixa said.

"Since he's a knight in shining armor he could be a destined prince to one of the princesses in school since we do need a prince."Apple said.

"I see, alright I'll let him join Ever After High but he won't participate in legacy day since he arrived too late so he must wait until next time."Headmaster said.

Apple and royal girls got happy since they got a new knight in their school, Raven and Maddie were surprised and Raven said:"I can't believe in a instant Shin is in our school."

"It's going to be hattastic."Maddie said excited.

Ixa could only blink inside his helmet he didn't expect this to happen so he would just have to accept it for now since this might help Raven in the future if he stays near her, while Apple was looking at him with dreamy eyes since she was now fantasizing about him being her prince.

**Note:Ixa made a appearance and Shin joined Ever After High, the girls that are revealed to be in his harem are now Lizzie, Kitty and Apple but theres still a lot more girls to go, hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 Innocent Trap

**Chapter 4 Innocent Trap**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kiva or Ever After High **

After saving the students last time as Ixa Shin was now a student in Ever After High, he now had to pick classes but it's either Hero Training or Magicology since those fit him better but he didn't know what to pick, he was now in the cafeteria trying to decide what to pick.

"I can't believe I'm in school again, but this time for fairy tale children."Shin said while thinking what to do."if I pick Hero training I'll be considered a Royal but if pick Magicology then I'm a Rebel why does every school has some stupid groups."

He then gets up and goes for a walk while the girls stare at him, he then goes to the halls and starts thinking about Raven, today is when they're doing the Legacy Day where they have to sign that book, he didn't trust the headmaster, that guy was up to something and he couldn't let Raven sign that book since this whole destiny thing to him is just a bunch of baloney.

He then bumps into a girl wearing a hood and she got surprised seeing him.

"Oh sorry, are you okay?"Shin asked.

"Uh yeah."Cerise said.

"Where are my manners, my name is Shin Kurenai."Shin said.

"Hi I'm Cerise Hood, I have heard of you, your the new student that defeated that monster."Cerise said while pulling down her hood.

"Yeah I didn't want the attention, I simply want to help people."Shin said.

"That's nice of you, hey did you pick your classes?"Cerise asked.

"Uh no, since I'm deciding between Hero Training or Magicology but this whole Rebel and Royal just makes it harder to pick since they will judge me for picking a simple class."Shin said.

"I can see your point, I just hope you make the right choice."Cerise said.

"Yeah me too."Shin said and he sighs."also this legacy day is just not right in my oppinion and this whole poof thing is just insane."

"What do you mean?"Cerise asked.

"Come on your going to vanish if you don't sign a book, doesn't that seem strange."Shin said.

"Well yeah but it's the story book of legends it's where all our stories reside."Cerise said.

"Maybe so but I don't have a legacy in that book so what does that make me."Shin said.

"Your right about that."Cerise said.

"Yeah well I need to go find Raven, she must be feeling down with Legacy Day."Shin said and Cerise nodded.

Shin then walks away and goes to find Raven, he walked around the halls and then he met up with another girl, he saw a girl sleeping on a bench and he remembered her from the few times he saw her, Briar Beauty if he was right, he tries to pass by her without waking her up but then she woke up making him stop, she then lifts her glasses up and sees him.

Briar smiled and said:"it's you."she then gets up to look at him.

"Oh hey, Briar right?"Shin asked.

"Yeah, Briar Beauty here White knight, so do you have any plans this weekend?"Briar asked.

"Well not yet."Shin said.

"Great I'm going to have a party and I wondered you would like to come since I need to live it up and having you there will make my day."Briar said while looking at him with dreamy eyes.

"I don't know, I'll have to think about that."Shin said and he tries to back away.

"Come on it will be fun."Briar said.

"Oh hey my friends are calling need to go."Shin said and he bolts surprising Briar.

"A shy hero, that's a new one but that makes him so cute."Briar said.

Shin then goes inside a room to hide and to take a breather, he then saw he was in a music room and noticed another girl but this one was writting something on a paper.

She looks at him and said:"well hi there."

"Uh hi."Shin said.

"You must be new here, I'm Melody Piper daughter of the Pied Piper."Melody said.

"Well hello Melody, my name is Shin Kurenai."Shin said.

"Hey your that violinist that the school is talking about?"Melody asked.

"Uh yeah."Shin said.

"Awesome, I would like to hear your music since I enjoy music myself too."Melody said.

"Really what do you play?"Shin asked.

"A little bit of everything but my favorite are turn tables."Melody said.

"Really, cool."Shin said.

"Yeah, we should play together and have fun too."Melody said.

Shin thinks about it, Melody seemed like a nice girl that wasn't trying to ask him out so he said:"sure that be fun."

Melody smiled and said:"great."

Shin then goes to sit next to her and said:"so what your working at?"

"A little song I thought about."Melody said and he looks at it."hey did you pick your classes?"

"No, it would be much easier to pick one if it wasn't for this whole royal and rebel thing."Shin said.

Melody think about and then got an idea.

"You know who said that you only had to pick one side."Melody said getting Shin's attention.

Later that day at night it was time for Legacy day, all the students were wearing special clothes for it, Shin was sitting on one of the seats since he couldn't do it today but he was worried about one certain girl, some have did they're pledge and next was from the royals.

"Next we have Apple White."Milton said and Apple goes up to the podium while everyone cheered for her.

She then goes up to the book with a few birds on her arms and said:"I am Apple White."the birds then fly away."daughter of Snow White and I am ready to pledge my destiny."a key then appeared and she uses it to open the book, she then sees her destiny of having a great life and then a mirror appeared showing a older version of her that was Queen, then it turns into a pen that she used to write her name on the book.

Everyone cheered from the royal side then she leaves and Milton said."and next Raven Queen"then Raven goes up, the royals glare at her and Shin was worried for her.

She then goes to the podium with and said:"I am Raven daughter of the Evil Queen, and I pleage uh."she was nervous and Shin shook his head for not to do it, the key appeared and Raven used it to open the book, then she saw images of her stealing apples, being shunned by others, being sent away to jail by Apple and living on the streets, then a mirror showed her being chained up like one of her nightmares, then the pen appeared and they waited.

Raven's eyes narrowed and she said:"I am Raven queen and I'm going to write my own destiny! My happily ever after starts now. "she slammed the book shut and the mirrors broke around her.

Everyone got shocked and Apple said:": how could be so selfish."

"Apple I'm sorry but I want choose my own destiny." Raven said.

"But I want my own destiny and because of you I won't get it."Apple said and that made Shin angry.

Then bloody rose was heard and that made Shin worried, then from above came a rat fangire that was altered like the rest and he was charging towards Raven and Apple, they saw that and got worried, Shin then runs and takes out the ixa belt and puts aorund his waist, he then puts the knuckle on his palm.

**READY!**

"Henshin."Shin said and he then puts the knuckle on the belt.

**FIST ON!**

Shin then transformed into Kamen Rider Ixa and the visor opened, he then gets the Ixa Calibur in sword mode and jumps towards them, he blocks a claw strike from the rat fangire and pushes it back, he then starts to slash at it multiple and then kicks it away, he then inserts the calibur fuestle on the knucle.

**IXA CALIBUR, RISE UP!**

He then perfomed the finishers and slashed at the Rat Fangire making it explode, Ixa then wondered, a Rat Fangire normaly multiply it's self but this one seems much weaker than the real, then he got shot in the back and sent towards to the ground bellow crashing down, he then transformed back and everyone gasped in shock.

"Shin."Raven said and she runs down to check on him.

She kneels down to him and he slowly gets up, they then look to see something that made Shin shocked, it was a Sheep Fangire, now he knew why, the Rat was a distraction for him to shoot Shin.

"Get away from him."Raven said and she shoots magic but it runs at high speed shocking her and appears behind them, they look at it then the Sheep points it's gun at them and Shin then used his body to cover Raven.

Then it got hit away by Kivat and he said:"Kivat to the rescue."

"Is that a bat?"Hunter said and they got surprised to see him.

"Kivat."Shin said.

"Looks like your going to need my help against it, the secret's over so let's take him down."Kivat said and Shin nodded, Shin gets up and then grabs Kivat, he then let's Kivat bite his hand.

**GABU!**

Shin's marking appeared along with the belt and he said:"henshin."he then perches Kivat on the belt, he then runs at the fangire while transforming and he then became Kamen Rider Kiva shocking everyone that didn't know.

"What did Raven do to him."Apple said ignorant.

Sheep Fangire looks at Kiva and then runs to the forest at highspeed with Kiva following him.

"Shin wait."Raven said and she follows him.

"This is going to be great."Blondie said and she runs after them with her mirrorpad ready.

Maddie follows them along with a few others, Kiva followed the fangire to the middle of the forest and then ducks to avoid shots from affar, he then saw that Sheep Fangire trying to snipe him and Kiva goes behind a tree, he then saw the others that were coming.

"Get behind cover."Kiva said and then a shot almost hit them but they were able to avoid and hide.

"We need him to take this guy out."Kiva said.

Kiva then takes out the Basshaa fuestle and puts it on Kivat's mouth.

**BASSHAA MAGNUM!**

A trumpet was heard and back in Castle Doran the armed monsters who were at the living room heard it and Ramon smiled.

"I'm being summoned."Ramon said.

Then a green light appeared and it transformed Ramon to the Basshaa statues and he flies away, Castle Doran then shoots the statue out of its mouth and it flies towards where Kiva was.

**(Insert Innocent Trap here.)**

Everyone saw the statue and Kiva catches it turning it to the magnum, chains covered his right arm transforming it to a green arm with scales, the chains covered it's chest to transforming it too, Kivat's eyes turned green and then a ghostly head of Basshaa appeared on top of Kiva turning his visor green.

Kiva then jumps out and shoots water at the sheep making it drop it's gun, Sheep Fangire looks at Kiva who then shoots at him again but he runs fast enough to avoid it and then runs around him while Kiva was still shooting him, Sheep stopped to look at him.

"Well looks like we need to take care of him now."Kivat said, Kiva then brings the magnum to Kivat's mouth and he bites it.

**BASSHAA BITE!**

Kiva crosses his arms and then rotates them clockwise and points the gun up,he turns it and then ground was covered in water, Kiva then spreads his arms and he was amazed at the site, his eyes glowed and he points the magnum up, the barrel starts to spin around and then water got brought to it charging it up, Kiva then points it to the Sheep and shoots a giant water bubble, Sheep then runs away while going around many trees to avoid it but it followed him without hitting anything, then it hit it causing the Basshaa symbol to appear, he was stuck and Kiva walks towards him and then touches him, his chest broke and to his and Kivat's shock the inside of him was a generator with the Shocker Symbol on it then it exploded with a green kiva symbol.

"No way, Shocker, they were responsible for the Fangires here."Kivat said.

Kiva couldn't believe it, so Shocker was responsible for bringing these Cyber Fangires to this world.

"Shin."Raven said getting his attention and she runs up to him with Maddie."Are you okay?"

"Yes, I should be the one asking you that."Kiva said making her smile.

"You were wonderful you beat it with water."Maddie said.

Apple goes up to them and said:"how did he become this, you have a wonderful knight form and now you use something that looks like appart of the rebels."

Kiva then transforms back and said:"the form of Kiva what you saw was left behind by mother while Ixa was from my father so I was given both from them."

"Well you can't have one if you pick one of your classes."Milton said getting they're attention."so you must pick a destiny and pick what side you choose and give up the other."

"So your saying I should just give up something that belonged to my family if I pick a side, well thank you so much for making it easier since I'm not picking a side."Shin said shocking them."I checked the rules along with a friend saying there's no rule I can't pick both so I'll be picking both sides since I won't be one side and I won't have to give up on neither of my family's own treasures."

The Rebels cheered while the Royals were stunned, Milton grumbled but he had to follow the rules, Raven smiled and hugged Shin surprising him and Apple got jealous, she wanted Shin to be her knight and now she's has to fight for him against Raven and the Rebels.

Legacy Day was over and everyone went back to they're dorm rooms while Shin went back to Castle Doran, he was now in the living room with the armed monsters.

"So Shocker is the culprit for bringing those Fangires here."Jiro said.

"Looks like they will never give up."Ramon said and Riki nodded.

"We will just have to be prepared for what they send out next time."Shin said.

"And you just revealed Kiva to everyone, I find it funny that you made that headmaster angry for not picking a side."Jiro said with a chuckle.

Shin journey in Ever After has gotten difficult in both school and the fight against Evil as he now learns that Shocker has come back and is making Fangires to fight but he will not flater against them.

**Note:Shin used Basshaa form, he is a Roybel since both Kiva and Ixa represent a side Kiva a rebel and Ixa the Royal so he choose both thanks to Melody, now to answer the reviews:Austin while it's interesting it can't happen first Shin doesn't have any cousin or family members in the world he lived before since the reincarnation was different since it was like regressing back to a baby in a new body that was made since Wataru didn't want a different parents so he made sure Maya and Otoya were still his parents so sorry theres no Saga brother in fact Shin is Saga since he can use the Kivat's that were in the show the only one he doesn't have is Kiva-la since she's with Decade's family and has picked a new user and the Fangires are Shocker Cyborgs that they made so that's not possible too.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Day After Legacy Day

**Chapter 5 The Day After Legacy Day**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kiva or Ever After High **

After Legacy day the relationship between Royals and Rebels are not so great, Shin was now in between both groups and let's say the headmaster doesn't like him being at school seeing Kiva and he would prefer he be Ixa only, he was in the halls walking towards the cafeteria, he goes to grab a tray and picks the food he liked the most, he then goes to find a seat.

"Yoo-hoo."Shin looks to see Maddie calling out to him."Shin over here."he smiles and he goes to sit with her along with her friends.

The royals were siting close to them and Briar and Blondie got jealous that Shin was sitting with the rebels.

"Hey thanks for saving me a seat Maddie."Shin said.

"Your welcomed, now let me introduce to you the rebels."Maddie said and he looks at the others at the table."these are Cerise Hood, Cedar Wood and Hunter Huntsman."

"Nice to meet you all."Shin said with a smile.

"Yeah, so where's your friend at?"Hunter asked him.

"Who Kivat, he's close."Shin said and then Kivat appears next to him.

"And I'm right here."Kivat said.

"I cannot tell a lie, but he looks cute."Cedar said.

"Oh thank you."Kivat said.

"So what brings you to Ever After Shin?"Cerise asked.

"Well I just wanted to start a life here, I just didn't expect to join the school."Shin said.

"Well it's cool to have you here, especially with those monsters around."Hunter said.

"Raven totally ruined Legacy Day If you ask me."Daring said to the royals and they heard.

"Hey wants to write her own happily ever after, not be told what to do by the royals."Cerise said.

"Oh please, she couldn't stand us getting our destinies so she decided to take them away, in fact I think Shin should be with us since he deserves to be a knight."Briar said.

"Oh now your btrying to take out friend just because he didn't pick Royal or Rebel."Cerise said.

"That right, Shin is really nice, you just want him to give up his little buddy."Maddie said.

"What kind of knight carries a bat with him, he might as well just throw it away and use the white armor."Daring said.

"Hey."Kivat said insulted.

"Look how about we do the most mature thing and ignore them."Hunter said.

"Fine."Briar said and they went back to eat they're lunch.

Above them Kitty Chesire threw fries at the royals and rebels.

"Oh hex, no you didn't."Briar said angry.

"Oh it's on like fairy song."Cerise said and they started a food fight.

"Wow."Shin and Kivat said and they ducked underneath the table to avoid the fight.

Shin peeks out to see the fight happening."I wonder who threw that, the rebels didn't and neither did the royals."

"It seems we have a trickster around."Kivat said.

Then Shin saw Apple and Raven arrive to see the chaos happening.

"We have to stop them" Apple said to Raven.

"I got this" Raven said and she use a spell to stop all the food getting everybody's attention.

"I know things have been hard recently and Apple and I don't exactly see eye to eye." Raven said.

"But that doens't mean we want our friends to fight about it". Apple said.

"I'm glad we can agree on something." Raven said.

"Me too I mean It's not we can really change our destinies, we get happily ever afters and you dont" Apple said while pointing at Raven.

Raven growls and then a piece of pie hits Apple in the face, they look around while Kivat was snickering while Shin smiled at him.

"Who did that?"Apple looks around and no one knew.

Shin comes out and said:"okay, I better go now."he then starts to leave.

"Shin wait."Apple said and she goes after him with Shin running.

"Apple."Raven then goes after them.

Shin goes to a corner and looks back to see she wasn't there, he sighs and then turns around to see Apple surprising him."Shin I need to talk to you."

"How did you do that?"Shin said.

"Do what?"Apple asked.

"You were behind me and then your in front of me."Shin said.

"Oh that, I know all the path's of the school."Apple said.

"Okay."Shin said.

"That is still to fast."Kivat said.

"But I want to ask why do you carry that bat around you?"Apple asked.

"Kivat is from my mother."Shin said.

"But why do you use that armor, your white armor is so much better, so why don't you use that one you could have the best happily ever after."Apple said.

"Apple."they look to see Raven."I knew it."she then grabs Shin's arm and take shim away."I can't believe the nerve of her trying to make you give up Kivat."

"Well I wouldn't give up on him, he's my partner."Shin said.

Apple pouts and said:"that is not right, Raven can't take Shin away from me, I wanted to see if he could be my prince if it isn't Daring but she took him away."she still plans to have Shin to be her prince but she can't do it with Raven being too close to him.

Raven was now outside with Shin and she said:"I'm sorry that your day wasn't what you expected."

"Hey it's okay, I met some new friends from the rebels and they were cool."Shin said.

"That's great."Raven said.

"Yeah, I like both my suits since they are both part of my family it's just, giving up any of them would hurt me."Shin said.

"I understand, your not a rebel or royal, so your like a Roybel."Raven said.

"Roybel, I like it."Shin said and they smiled at each other.

After that Shin went back home to Castle Doran and he went to practice his violin skills, he was playing it in his room and he then looks outside the window.

"Well you certainly gain a lot of attention from school."Kivat said.

"Yeah, the rebels seem a interesting group but the royals are looking for a war because of me."Shin said.

"Well your just have to change how they look on this whole destiny."Kivat said.

"Yes, I think it's only fair I find a way to break this mindset of destiny since they should be able to find they're destinies not being told what to do by the principal why is he even doing this I might not even know but this will only get worse."Shin said.

**Note:Sorry if it was a little short but it just the day after legacy day, now the students are starting to want Shin to join one side, now to answer a review:Bobby Jenkins I'm not really interested in the stage show riders for Ryuki, for once Jin doesn't care about them and wouldn't get the decks, those aren't even appart of the show like the movies so they are not even that good of a choice so my answer is no.**


	6. Chapter 6 Shout In The Moonlight

**Chapter 6 Shout In The Moonlight**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kiva or Ever After High **

Shin was now at the enchanted forest for a walk, he wanted to get some fresh air and peace and quite, it was bad enough with the headmaster not liking him for having Kiva but he's been trying to make Raven follow her destiny, those things are just Psychological manipulation and one of these days he might go too far, he will just have to protect Raven when that time does come.

Shin was sitting on a stone thinking about it and then Kivat flies up to him."so thinking about your girlfriend."

"Raven isn't my girlfriend."Shin said.

"Then why are you so protective of her?"Kivat gave him a smirk.

"She's one of my first friends and doesn't deserve the hate she has."Shin said.

Then they see a wolf come out and then starts to sniff them.

"Well hello there."Shin said.

"A wolf?"Kivat said.

"Carmine where are you going."a voice was heard and they saw Cerise come out.

"Shin."She got surprised to see him.

"Hey Cerise."Shin said.

"What are you doing here in this part of the forest?"Cerise asked him.

"Just came to relax a bit what are you doing here?"shin asked.

"Well."Cerise tried to think of something.

"Well well what do we have here?" A voice was heard, they looked to see a girl with brown hair with red streak, wolf hears, with a blue shirt and boots.

"And you are?"Shin looks at her.

"The names Ramona Badwolf pretty boy." Ramona said.

"Get lost dog breath, I was talking to my friend here."Cerise said.

"Wait Badwolf like Professor Badwolf?"Shin said.

"That's right he's my dad."Ramona said with a smirk.

"Okay they don't seem to like each other."Kivat said to Shin.

"Nice bat."Ramona said.

"I thought you got sent to a reform school for bad behavior."Cerise said.

"Well I got free time."Ramona said smirking at her.

Then they heard a roar and multiple wolves came out running to the other side.

"Some made the pack scared."Ramona said surprised.

"I might have a idea."Shin said and he goes to that direction with Kivat at his side.

"Shin wait."Cerise then follows him with Ramona following them.

While they were running Ramona whispered Cerise:"Cerise how are we gonna ditch him after we deal with made the pack scared?"

"I don't know but I'm sure mom and dad can wait until were there." Cerise said to her.

"But what if he finds out about our secret?" Ramona asked worried.

"I trust Shin, he wouldn't tell."Cerise trusted Shin.

They arrived at the spot where the pack was, then something crashed in front of them, they looked to see the Moth Fangire and it had the same armor and tubes from the other cyber fangires.

"What the hex is that thing?"Ramona said shocked to see it.

"Trouble, let's go Kivat."Shin said with his hand up.

"Alright."Kivat said and flies up to his hand.

Shin then brings it to his other hand to allow him to bite him.

**GABU!**

The markings appeared along with the belt making Ramona surprised, he then points hims foward and said:"henshin."then he attaches him to the belt starting the transformation and he became Kiva.

He then charges at the Moth and starts to attack but it block his punched and kicks with it's sword, it then pushes him back and slashes him multiple times in the chest sending Kiva to the ground.

"Shin!"Cerise said.

The Moth looks at them and then runs towards them, Ramona tries to punch it but it blocks it and then grabs, the girls scream while they were taken away.

"Cerise, Ramona!"Kiva yelled and he goes after them.

Someone heard his voice and yelled."girls."

Kiva runs after them and sees the Moth jumping onto a tree looking at them.

"Let my daughters go."Kiva then saw Mr Badwolf blowing the Moth awya and it let the girls done.

Kiva then jumps towards them and grabs each of the girls, he then lands on the floor."Are you both okay?"he then got surprised to see Cerise hood done revealing her ears.

Cerise got worried and touches her ears, Kiva then puts them down and said:"we'll talk about that later now I need to destroy that monster."he then walks foward to face the Moth.

Mr. Badwolf goes to his daughters and they sees Kiva take out the Garuru fuestle then he inserts it in Kivat's mouth.

**GARURU SABER!**

Then it sent a high pitched noise that made them irritated a bit, at Castle Doran Jiro heard the noise with Riki and Ramon there at the living room, they were building a house of cards but then Jiro stopped putting the last one.

"Looks like I've been called this time to help him out."Jiro said he then tosses the card making the house fall while Ramon and Riki tried to save it.

They look as Jiro gets up and then crouches down at the floor scratching it making sparks, then he jumps up turning into statue form and then flies away, Castle Doran then shoots the statue out of it's mouth sending it towards Kiva.

Everyone then saw a light coming towards them and saw the Garuru statue and Kiva reaches out for it, he then grabs the handle with his left hand making it open to it's sword mode, then chain covered his arm changing it's color to blue with a different shoulder pad, the chest gets covered in chains to turn it blue with claws on the sides, Kivat's eyes turned blue and then the image of the Wolfen appears on Kiva's helmet changing the visor to blue.

**(Insert Shout In The Moonlight here.)**

They all stare at Kiva, he growls and then starts howling at the sky, Cerise got surprised and Ramona now had a blush on her cheeks, Kiva then kneels down and puts the sword over his shoulder, Moth charges at him and Kiva does the same but he was much faster appearing in front of it, Moth tries to slash at him but Kiva blocks it with the saber and then knocks it back, they then start to clash blades with Kiva hitting it when he had the chance, he slashes at it multiple times and then Moth tries to slash at him but he blocks it and then kicks it in the face multiple times and then raises his sword up and brings it down, he he slashes at it making it fall to the ground, Moth then spits at him which made Kiva jump back, then he raises the sword in front of him and presses the back of it making a howl, then it sends big wave hitting the Moth causing it to spark and getting pushed back.

"Now, Kiva."Kivat said.

Kiva then brings the saber to Kivat's mouth and he bites it.

**GARURU BITE!**

Then the sky turned dark with the full moon in the sky, the wolves around the area howl at it, then the mouth guard in Kiva's helmet opened and he bites the handle of the saber, he prepares himself and sees the Moth gets up, he runs foward and then jumps into the air, he was in front of the moon and then spins around making the saber come down to the Moth, Moth tries to block it with it's sword but the saber breaks making it get slashed making the Wolfen symbol appear and then it explodes.

The sky turned back to normal and Kivat cancels the form, he then looks at the and they were surprised.

When Shin goes up to them Mr Badwolf said:"young man you just fought like wolf."

"Yes, that sword is pretty special since gives me special powers."Shin said since he did it thanks to Jiro.

"So what ar eyou going to do now that you know my secret?"Cerise asked.

"Nothing."Shin said surprising them.

"Nothing, really?"Ramona said.

"Yes, you see I'm not going to tell if you don't want to, in fact you can say were not that different."Shin said surprising Cerise.

"Your a strange one."Cerise said.

"I'm strange says the one with wolf ears."Shin said making her chuckle.

"Hey wanna joins were going to do a picnic together."Cerise offered and she looks at her father who nodded.

"Sure."Shin said with a smile.

They then heard a sound and look to see Hunter on the other side."I'll take care of him."Shin then goes to talk to him.

Hunter was looking around and then Shin said:"hey Hunter."he then turns around.

"Oh hey Shin."Hunter said.

"So what are you doing here?"Shin asked.

"I'm here as the noble hunter to save others from the evil beasts and I heard danger nearby."Hunter said.

"I see, well I already taken care of the problem."Shin said.

"Oh really?"Hunter said.

"Yeah it was one of the monsters so you can go now."Shin saida and he then pulls him towards other side.

"Oh that's a bummer."Hunter said.

"Yeah see ya later."Shin said.

"Yeah see ya at school."Hunter said and Shin pushes him foward into a bush."and now I'm here."

Shin then goes to Cerise and they went to the picnic, they arrived at the spot to see her mother Red Riding Hood sitting on the blanket and she got surprised to see him."Oh hello there you must be one of Cerise's friends."

"Yes, you don't have to worry your secret is safe with me."Shin said.

"Well then care to join us."Red said and he nods.

They then all sit together with Shin in between Cerise and Ramona, he looks at Cerise who smiled at him and he smiles back, he then looks at Ramona and to his surprise she was looking at him with a sultry smirk and he got worried a bit.

"So care to tell me more about you handsome."Ramona said and Cerise growls at her.

Shin sighs and then Kivat flies at his shoulder to join the picnic, they had a good time together and Cerise spent more time with Shin but she didn't like her sister trying to get close to him and Shin had fun and the food was good but he was little nervous from Ramona from trying to get to know him.

After that he decided to get some materials to make a violin to make something like how his parents made the Bloody Rose.

**Note:Garuru appeared and Ramona is now in love with Shin along with her sister, Shin will be making Violins as well since Wataru made ones as well so he will too being the same, now to answer a the reviews the other riders Arc, Rey, Saga and Dark Kiva will appear just not yet since some would cause some stress on his body so he needs to get stronger first.**


	7. Chapter 7 Two Roybels

**Chapter 7 Two Roybels**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kiva or Ever After High **

At Ever After High a new students was going to join it, a carriage came and a girl came out of it, her name is Poppy O'Hair twin sister of Holly O'Hair daughter of Rapunzel, she doesn't have a legacy Holly got the Rapunzel legacy since she's the older twin.

Poppy was now at Baba Yaga's office to talk about her classes.

"Have you decided on your classes?"Baba Yaga asked while writting some papers.

"I'm sorry but no."Poppy said stopping Baba Yaga.

"On one hand magicology sounds like a blast literally, but hero training sounds hexcellent too, who wouldn't want to spar with a dragon."Poppy said.

"Well you must choose today, classes starts tomorror."Baba Yaga said.

Poppy walked out of the office and Holly went to meet her and asked:"So how it go with Baba Yaga?"

"I kinda got thrown through a loop she said I have to choose a destiny by the end of the day."Poppy said with a frown.

"Maybe it will help if ask everyone what they love abou their sides of the story?"Holly suggested.

"Thanks Holly you're fableous."Poppy said.

**Cafeteria**

"Being a royal isn't easy, you have work really hard to keep your kingdom happy, but you do get to date princes and live in enchanted castles, of course you may have to eat a poison apple to get there."Apple said and Poppy took was taking notes.

**Track field**

"If your rebel you don't have to be bad, or dislike beanstalks or the people who climb them."Tiny said.

**At Zipline**

"Well if your a royal you live every day to it's to it's fullest."Briar said and she went down the zipline.

Cerise walked in and said:"but isn't it more important to be who you want and not hide who you really are."

"Totally wicked point, who did your highlights?"Poppy said while reaching for Cerise hood but she stepped back.

"Uh my mom."Cerise puts a helmet and said:"gotta go"and she went down the zipline leaving Poppy alone.

Poppy was now in the halls to look at her notes and she was still confused on what to choose, then she hears a violin being played making her stop, she then looks to a hallway and goes to where it was being played, she arrives at the music class and peeks inside to see Shin playing his violin, she was amazed at how he played it and then he stopped.

Shin then puts the Violin on it's case and then he heard clapping making him get surprised, he looks at the door to see Poppy."That was hexcellent."

"Oh, thanks."Shin said surprised."And you are?"

"My name is Poppy O'Hair."Poppy said.

"Holly's sister."Shin said.

Shin met Holly before and she was a nice girl and she was also the girls from Ever After that wanted to meet Shin and he didn't mind her since she was one of the nicer Royals.

"Yeah, I wanted ask a few questions."Poppy said.

"Okay, so what do you want to ask?"Shin asked sitting down.

"Okay I wanted to ask if your a Royal or Rebel."Poppy said with jer notes out.

"None of them."Shin surprised her."I actually picked both sides, I don't want to be consider a Royal or a Rebel considering my own family's history, so I chose to be a Roybel you can say."

"Really, cool."Poppy then writes it down."so you can be both."

"Yes, I don't have a destiny exactly so I decided to find my onw destiny."Shin said and Poppy was writting everything down.

"That is so amazing."Poppy said.

Riku then heard the Bloody Rose's sound and gets up."I need to go now."he then runs.

"Hey wait."Poppy then follows him.

Shin arrives at the outside and goes to the forest, he then looks around and then the ground beneath started to move so he jumps back, then from it came the Antlion Fangire bursting out of it, it then lands on the floor and looks at Shin.

"What the hex is that?!"Shin looks back and sees Poppy staring at it.

"Poppy get out of here."Shin said but then Antlion jumps over Shin and headed towards her, Shin then tackles her out of the way and the Antlion hits the ground, Shin was holding Poppy and she was blushing the fact how close they are."are you okay?"

"Yeah."Poppy said.

"That's good."Shin then gets up."stay safe while I deal with it, Kivat."

Kivat then flies up to him."Let's go Shin." and Poppy got surprised to see him.

Shin then grabs him and puts him next to his left hand.

**GABU!**

Kivat bites Shin's hand starting the transformation and the marking appeared, the chains appeared around his waist to make the belt and Shin said:"henshin."he attaches Kivat to the belt and transformed into Kiva.

Kiva then charges at the Antlion and starts to hit it multiple times, Antlion tries to hit him but he ducks and kicks it multiple times and then gives a few combo of punches, Antlion then goes undergound and Kiva waits for him, he then hears a sound he behind him so he roundhouse kicks Antilion the moment it comes out and he then sends it flying away.

Kiva then takes out the Wake Up Fuestle and puts it on Kivat's mouth.

**WAKE UP!**

Kivat flies off playing it and then the sky turned into night, Poppy got shocked and she looks around, Kiva then lifts his leg up and Kivat then opens it, Kiva then jumps into the air performing the Darkness Moon Break and he then hits the Antlion making it hit the ground, his symbol appeared and the monster explodes.

Kiva then transforms back and then look at Poppy who was amazed.

"Wow, that was so cool."Poppy said.

"Thanks so did you find out what you want to do?"Shin asked.

"After today I finally realize my choice come on follow me."Poppy said then she and Shin went back to school.

Both of them arrived at the rec. room and Holly went up to Poppy and said:"so have you made your choice?"

"Well I've decided, I'm not gonna decide on a side."Poppy said surprising them all.

"Wait a spell you must choose something." Baba Yaga told her.

"After hearing what everybody side is clear being are rebel and royal is totally hexciting and after meeting Shin showed me a whole new side."Poppy said and Shin smiles.""So I'm gonna flip the script and choose both sides and become a Roybel."and then everyone cheered.

"I like you're style, I've been trying to decide my best side and I a choose both too."Daring said while looking at his mirrors.

"Well looks I'm not the only Roybel anymore."Shin said.

"Yeah and we Roybels got to stick together, so Shin can you tell me more about that armor?"Poppy asked.

"Okay come with me."Shin said and they went to talk together.

Now a new Roybel was in school becoming the second one thanks to Shin and he gained a new friend, Poppy was also amazed to learn more about him and wanted to hear more of his music.

**Note:Poppy came and she became Roybel thanks to Shin since he's the first one, she also has a bit of a crush on him thanks to that heroic action he did now to answer the review:Guest why are you even asking me here in this story and no the deck will stay with Jin no one else will get them unless he gives them himself or the advent beasts when Judai is in danger but that is with Femme and Alternatives only the other decks are for him.**


	8. Chapter 8 The view of two sides

**Chapter 8 The view of two sides**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kiva or Ever After High **

Shin was now walking around the school thinking about the things that happened, after Poppy joined the school and became the second Roybel he now has a group of his own now, he has been spending more time with her too along with Raven, Maddie, Cerise and some of the rebels more then the royals since he wasn't confortable with them, like a lot of them wanted him to follow his destiny when his time for legacy day comes.

"This is just going to get more annoying, why can't they all just get along."Shin said.

Watching him pass by was Cedar and she was at her locker, she watches him and said:"I cannot tell a lie but, he's much better woth his bat friend and the royals shouldn't be trying to take them appart."she also blushed a bit watching him.

At the fountain Briar beauty was looking at her mirrorpad and then swipes a couple of pictures with her feiends and then it stops to a image of Ixa making her smile."Shin, you looks much more dashing with this suit of armor, then you could be my prince charming."she then has a fantasy of her sleeping and then Ixa goes up to her, he takes off his helmet and then Shin goes up to her preparing to kiss her, she then goes back to reality with a big blush on her cheeks and a big smile.

Cerise saw her and frowns since she heard her."yeah right, Shin wouldn't just give up on his friend like that."she then remembers when Shin was Kiva and when he became Garuru, she blushes at the memory since he was so handsome to her and now with that made her like him even more along with his kind nature, but she was also jealous the fact that Ramona was now interested in him and looked like would jump him if her parents or herself weren't around.

Maddie was walking around school and then Kitty appears next to her:"hi Maddie."

"Oh well hello Kitty, so what brings you here in this hattastic day?"Maddie asked.

"I jsut wanted to know more about your friend Shin."Kitty said with a grin.

"Shin, why do you want to know about him?"Maddie asked.

"Well he's a enigma that I want to solve."Kitty said.

"Well he's nice and he's very wonderful with his music."Maddie said with a big smile.

"Yes they're purrfect."Kitty said wiht a big smile."and he didn't even pick any side."

"Well that's because Shin doesn't believe in choosing a side, since he cares about both parts of his family."Maddie said.

"Yes one that is the brave knight of the sun while the other the dark warrior of the moon, that makes him very interesting."Kitty then vanished with her being there until it vanished too.

Maddie blinked and said:"Kitty likes Shin."she didn't know why but a part of her felt jealous.

Shin was with Raven and they were having lunch together with Kivat on his shoulder.

"Can you believe the headmaster he did some reunion with some of the others so that he could make me follow my destiny."Raven said.

"He's getting desperate you have to be careful."Shin then holds her hand."I know the real you, you shouldn't be forced to become someone your not."that made her smile.

"Thanks Shin."Raven said.

Apple was watching them from a distance and grunted seeing how they were close."that's not fair, Raven is way too close to my knight, Shin could be the one to become my Prince Charming and she is trying to take him away, one day he'll see that his destiny is to be the white knight and be the prince of a actual princess."

After that Shin was at the book end sitting on a bench, he was relaxing for a bit and then he heard the bloody rose, he then looks to see another horse fangire causing trouble around the book end while many were running away.

"Great they can make copies, Kivat is back in the house so he won't be here in time so."Shin then takes out the Ixa belt and puts it on his waist, then he takes out the knuckle and puts it on his other palm.

**READY!**

"Henshin."he then puts the knuckle on the belt.

**FIST ON!**

Shin then transforms into Kamen Rider Ixa Burst mode and takes out the Ixa Calibur, he then charges at the Horse and it saw him, they then run to each other and start to trade blows with they're swords, they then clashed against each other and then Ixa kicks him back and switches the calibur to gun mode and shoots the Horse in the chest making multiple sparks fly out of it, he then charges it starting punch and kick it multiple times while taking shots at it with his gun, he then puts it back to sword mode and slashes the horse in the chest making it fall to the floor.

"Now time to return that life to god."Ixa said bringing out the Calibur Fuestle, he inserts it on the Ixa belt and he pressed the Knuckle part in.

**IXA CALIBUR, RISE UP!**

Ixa Calibur was being charged up while the sun appears behind him, the horse stands up and Ixa raises the blade making the flashing light blinding the horse then he slashes at it and then it explodes.

Ixa then stands his ground and then hears cheering and sees some of the royal students clapping for him, he sighs since they just liked this version of him, he then leaves while Apple who was there pouted since she wanted to talk to him.

"Next time."Apple said.

Later in the afternoon another fangire appear being the Earwig Fangire, it was attacking the forest making the animals scared then it got kicked to the ground, it then gets up to see Kiva staring at him.

"Looks like we found another."Kivat said.

"Now let's take care of him."Kiva said and he charges at it.

Kiva then starts to punch and kick at the Earwig while avoiding it's claws, he then ducks underneath a slash and then kicks it in the chest pushing it back, he then kicks it over the head sending it to the ground then he goes on top of it and starts to punch at it's face multiple times until it pushes him away.

Kiva stands up and Kivat said:"let's finish this Kiva."

Kiva then takes out the wake up fuestle and puts it on Kivat's mouth.

**WAKE UP!**

Kivat then flies off the belt and Kiva crouches down, Kivat plays the fuestle and Kiva crosses his arms making the day turn night with the moon in the sky, he then raises his leg and Kivat goes around it opening the boot, then he jumps into the air and performs the darkness moon break hitting the Earwig to the ground, the symbol appears and it explodes.

Kiva stands up and then hears clapping and sees Raven, Cerise, Maddie and Cedar there.

"Well thank you."Kiva said.

"That's was great Shin."Raven said.

"Yeah, the animals now feel safe."Cerise said.

"Well it's good that they're alright."Kiva said and he transforms back.

"Yes, but now we should go don't you have something else planned."Kivat said.

"Oh right, well see ya."Shin said and he waves at them while he leaves and they waved back.

Raven smiles at him and Maddie giggles at her face since she knew she liked him.

Shin was now in a room inside of Poppy's Tower Hair Salon, it had a table with a board on the wall that says Roybel with they're symbol that Poppy made and she was there too.

"Hey Shin I saw the fights you did, great job."Poppy said.

"Thanks Poppy."Shin said but then he sighs."but man the royals are a pain sometimes, they want me to just be Ixa while the rebels undertand my decision but they can't."

"I know it's bad but remember your a Roybel like me."Poppy said with a smile.

"Yeah, so I'm not just one I am both, plus a few others."Shin said the last part to the side but she heard him.

"Wait you have other forms."Poppy said.

"Well tell her."Kivat said.

"Well yeah, you see Kivat here has a father that can transforms others too along with other members of his race."Shin said.

"Wow, that must be hexcitting to have all of them, how big is your family Kivat?"Poppy asked him.

"Well I have a father and a sister but she is not with us since she is now living with another family."Kivat said.

"Oh really, shame I would have liked to meet your little sister."Poppy said and she looks at Shin."but anyway you still have me and our group."

"Yeah I know, the two of us."Shin said.

Poppy then thinks about it and realises she's in a room alone with a cute boy, she blushes that thought.

Then they heard a knock and a voice came from the other side:"Poppy."

"Oh Holly, come on in."Poppy said and her sister came in.

Holly got surprised seeing Shin and said:"Shin, your here too."

"Yeah Poppy decided to turn this room into a clubroom for Roybels, so what brought you here?"Shin asked.

"Oh well Poppy said she would help me with my hair."Holly said.

"I can help you right away."Poppy said.

"Well I can wait here until your done."Shin said.

"Come on Shin, you can talk to us while Poppy helps me."Holly said.

"Well okay."Shin said and he didn't mind Holly since she is a few of the royals that he is fine with since she's nice to him and Kivat.

They then went downstairs for Poppy to help Holly while Shin spent sometime with them, he wonders if he can really befriend the royals here since the ones he was okay to be with seemed to be Holly and Lizzie Hearts since some of the times he met her she didn't yell off with your head at him which made him wonder about her but that's for another time.

**Note:Well hope you enjoyed this chapter to show what royals and rebels think about Kiva and Ixa, the rebels don't mind Shin being both but the royals not so much, now to answer the review:"Shin has all the riders from kiva for himself while having a few extra ixa belts that are in save mode, he just needs to get stronger to use them since a strain of the body can kill the user so how are there going to be a big group of riders if they're all the same and no Kivat 2nd needs someone to have fangire blood because that will kill the user if that doesn't happen.**


	9. Chapter 9 True Heart's day part 1

**Chapter 9 True Hearts day part 1**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kiva or Ever After High **

It was Spring and everyone was happy, in the cafeteria Raven tried to sit with some of the other girls but they ran away and she sat at the table with a frown, then Shin sits next to her making her smile again.

Dexter was looking at Raven and takes out a few flowers, Cupid was next to him and thinks she was giving them to her so she raised her hands only to get disappointed when he goes towards Raven who was talking to Shin but then Lizzie came cutting the flowers with a pair of scissors.

**Library**

Cupid was day dreaming when Dexter came with a stack of books that fell on top of the table.

"Hey Cupid anyone sitting here?"He asked her.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean sit."Cupid said correcting herself.

Dexter showed her a book and said:"Look what I found."

"The history of true hearts day thank you dexter."Cupid said.

"Hey."they looked to see Shin."what are you doing?"

"Dexter found this book called True Heart's day, it's a special day where true love blooms when you follow your heart."Cupid said.

"Really, well that might be interesting."Shin said.

"Do you have anyome that you might want to share your love with?"Cupid asked making him blush.

His mind then goes to Raven and sees her smiling at him."I don't think so."

"I think I do, maybe you just need the courage to say it."Cupid said.

"I'll think about it."Shin then leaves thinking about what she said.

He still isn't sure about his feelings for Raven so should he even try to ask her out, he then sees Briar walking around and she sees him.

"Oh hey Shin."Briar said waving at him.

"Hey Briar."Shin said a little worried.

"So what are you doing?"Briar asked.

"Oh you know, just hanging around."Shin said.

"You know theres something I gotta know."Briar said."why do you use that bat when you have that white armor, I get it's from both your parents but why not just use one?"

"They're the things I have from my parents, like one of the few things I even have from them."Shin said looking down.

Briar got surprised and said:"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay, I just can't give up on any of them."Shin said."I better go now."Shin then leaves while Briar watches him leave.

**At school halls**

"Now my love tale friends this is the part of the mirror cast where I try to solve you're romantic problems."Cupid said in her broadcast.

"So fragile in fairy land what's in you're heart?"She asked.

"Um well uh I kinda have a crush on this girl called Raven."Dexter said as Cupid realise who it is.

"Raven, you have a crush on Raven Queen."Cupid said and everybody got surprised.

"I mean Rachel, yeah I like a girl named Rachel."Dexter said correcting himself.

"Ok, Rachel so you like whats the problem."Cupid said heartbroken.

"Well when ever I'm around her I get tongue tied."Dexter explained.

Cupid sigh and said:"Well ok, how about putting down you're feelings on parchment."

"That's a great idea I'll write her a love poem."Dexter stopped as everyone looked at him.

"Thanks Cupid you're the best."Dexter said as he ran.

"No problem."Cupid said sad.

Dexter made the poem then he left it on her locker and went to hide to see her expression.

Raven then goes up to it and sees the poem."what's this?"she then reads and smiles, she thinks it's a certain boy she met but then she saw the words D. Charming on it."wait D. Charming."

Shin was passing by and looks at Raven seeing the poem and that made his heart hurt, someone was telling her what they feel about her, then he sees Daring go to her side and he smiles at her before leaving.

"Oh no."Raven said.

Shin then leaves while saying:"she can't like him, she can't, I heard she think he's annoying, why do the girls even like him, my father had better manners."then he got an idea."that's it, I'll say things my father would say, that will help me win Raven."

"What would he say."Shin thinks about it and said:"the sun can't even compare to the shine of your eyes, that is what would make my dreams bright."he then shakes his head."nah, I'll try a better one."he then looks around to see many girls blushing and he then runs."oh no."then they all start to chase him.

"Curse my father's charm."Shin said while running.

The armed monsters were playing chess at the castle, Jiro moves a piece and then they saw Kivat arrive.

"Kivat, what is the problem?"Jiro asked.

"Well it seems that Shin is having a bit of girl problems."Kivat said.

"Really, is it Raven?"Kivat nodded."well how is he going to fix it?"he then takes a drink.

"Look like he's going to try what his father did."Kivat said making Jiro spit his drink.

"Really?"Ramon said suprised along with Riku.

"Is he really going to act like that idiot."Jiro said.

"Otoya wasn't bad."Riki said.

"But using that charm to win one girl will get himself killed."Jiro said.

Then kivat the 2nd appeared saying:"it seems youg Shin has now decided to pursue the one he loves."

"But now he's getting chased by a bunch of girls."Kivat said.

Rey Kivat came and said:"well he's an idiot for trying it in the middle of the halls."

Arc Kivat came and said:"oh poor boy."

**At school**

At school Shin was hidding behing a corner and looks out, he then sees it was clear and calms down."I should really not be saying that in the middle of the halls."

He then hears a gasp and looks to see Ashlynn and Hunter reveal that they're dating which made him happy but then Apple saw it.:"Ashlynn you and Hunter are dating, but you're a royal and hes a rebel."then she runs away crying.

"What is up with that?"Shin said.

He then walks away and he saw Cerise blushing at him."Hey Cerise, what's wrong?"

"This."Cerise shows him her mirrorphone and it shows him doing the phrase making his jaw drop.

"They filmed me."Shin said.

"Yeah, where did you learn to say something like that?"Cerise asked.

"Well, my father was a bit of a romantic."Shin said.

"Well I can see it, just that one line of yours made you even more popular."Cerise said since the coments were saying stuff like, he's so dreamy, his poems are amazing, I wish I could be his love. which all made her jealous.

"Well I'll just have to watch out for that again, see ya."Shin then leaves and she nodded.

Blondie showed interviews of the students thoughts.

"I thinks it's hexcellent, Ashlynn and Hunter decided to rewrite they're destinies." Raven said while Apple cried in the background of they're room.

"A royal and a rebel ha they're from two different worlds."Daring said then he blocked a fire from a dragon with his shield and said:"I am trying to do a interview here." as the dragon cower.

"I'm worried about Ashlynn and Hunter, if they don't follow they're destines they're books could close forevor." Apple said.

Shin was next sitting in a classroom:"well I think it's nice of them finding love, it's something one must enjoy."

"hey Shin can you say more of your poems?"Blondie asked making him worried.

"Gotta go."Shin then runs.

**Cafeteria**

Shin was with Maddie, Poppy and Raven sitting on a table together, he saw that hunter was keeping a seat for Ashlynn.

"Say Shin, where did you learn how to do that?"Raven asked.

"Do what?"Shin said.

"Don't be a silly billy, you know those poems."Maddie said with a smile.

"Oh, well my father from what I heard was a romantic."Shin said.

"Oh I see, you got that part of him."Poppy said.

"Well a little, I just didn't expect it to work."Shin said.

"So can you tells us some?"Raven asked with the girls looking at him with a blush.

"How about later, since I'm still a bit nervous."Shin said and they nodded.

Ashlynn arrived and said:"Hunter we need to talk."

They saw Ashlynn leading Hunter to a place to talk:" I just I thought this would be a good thing showing everyone we were dating, I thought it would take the pressure off but now everything is worse."

"What are you saying?"Hunter asked.

"My friends are upset, I don't know whats going to happen to our stories." Ashlynn said worried.

"Yeah but."Hunter said.

"Hunter I don't want anything bad happen to us, to you." Ashlynn said as she held his hand.

"I think, Ithink we should break up." Ashlynn said which stunned Hunter and she gave her flower crown to him and said:"Im sorry."

Ashlynn then leaves and they felt sorry for Hunter who was sad, Shin had the worse reaction since this reminded him how his parents couldn't be together because of who they were, he then gets up."I need to go."then he left confusing the girls.

He was now in the music room, he was writting a few poems but the ones he didn't like he throws away, he writes one then he reads it, he shakes his head and he turns it into a ball to throw it to the grabage but it fall out next to the door.

"How did my father even do it, I don't want to lose Raven like what happened in my past life, maybe music might help me."Shin then plays his violin that was next to him.

Apple was walking down at the halls and then hears the violin, he then runs and finds Shin playing in the music room, she smiles and then sees the paper ball, she picked it up and fixes it to see it to be a poem.

"There is no star in the sky that can outshine your beauty."Apple read and smiles with a blush holding it to her chest."I just know it's for me, I knew Shin would be my prince."she then leaves and then Shin stop hearing a sound but saw no one, he shrugs and continues to play.

**Note:True hearts day started, Shin is now trying to act like his father Otoya to see if he can win Raven thinking that it's Daring that made the poem, so now he has even more trouble showing that side of his family, now to answer the reviews:"Guest Shin will use them just wait until it happens, Austin I will not make that story since I'm doing one per rider and OOO has one in the Koihime Musou world since this isn't a self contained story they're all going to be connected think like the Avengers movies, also to the Guest that's been asking me about that whole worlds merging thing Faiz world will become appart of it not just faiz and his group getting sent to another world that doesn't make sense and the Zombies are not a problem at all but I won't tell anything more since that is close to Spoiler territory so I will not say anything more and stop asking me about that suff since I'm warning you I will delete it.**


	10. Chapter 10 True Hearts day part 2

**Chapter 10 True Hearts day part 2**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kiva or Ever After High **

It was night time and everyone in Ever After was preparing for the big True Hearts day party that was going to start, Shin was at Castle Doran preparing for the party, he was getting ready while looking at a mirror.

"Your are the star that lights my sky, the one that makes my dreams come true."Shin then groans."no."

Kivat then flies next to him."Still trying to impress Raven."

"Kivat, you know if I don't do something sooner or later I will lose her."Shin said with a sad look.

"Hey don't worry, I'm sure Raven will like you."Kivat said.

"I hope so, my father did say a strong heart will give you strenght."Shin said.

"Well just don't go using too much from him, you'll might regret it."Kivat said."well you need to go now."

"Right."Shin then takes a violin case and runs towards the party.

He arrives at the place and knocks on the door, it then opens and he goes in, he sees many of the students there having a good time and he saw Raven with Briar near a table with punch.

He goes up to her and said:"hey Raven."

"Hey Shin."Both girls said.

"This is pretty impressive party Briar."Shin looks around.

"Thanks, I had some help."Briar said.

"So who's going to be playing to night?"Shin asked.

"We got the daughter of the Pied Pipper to play."Briar said.

"Melody?"Shin said.

"Yeah, you must have met her since you always hang out at the music room."Briar said.

"Say are you going to play tonight Shin?"Raven asked seeing the case.

"Well maybe, I don't know what music I'll play yet since I have a few options."Shin said and he remembers that song that his father played a long time.

Apple saw him and smiles, she sees Daring on the other side talking to other girls and shrugs, she then walks towards Shin with hearts coming out of her.

Melody and went up stage and said:"What up Ever after are ready for me drop some true hearts tunes."

Everybody cheered and and she said:"Well follow me." she started playing her music.

Everyone started to dance making them block Apple's way and she got mad, she then tries to go around them and then Maddie appears next to Shin and Raven.

"Come on, let's have fun."Maddie then drags them with her.

"Oh my fairy godmother,"Apple said."why do I have bad luck now seeing my true love."she then remembers that she did to Ashlynn and Hunter making her sad.

Raven asked Shin while they were walking:"hey Shin something I gott know, what got into you to act more like your dad, your trying to out do Daring or something?"

Shin got nervous and said:"well, I just thought well."but then they saw Cupid going towards the stage

The music was finished while Cupid climbed on stage and said:"Give it up for Melody Piper."

Everybody cheered and Cupid told the stories of True hearts day:"Now since True Hearts day hasn't been spellebrated in such a long time, I wanted to tell everyone what it's all about, once upon a time there grew a very special tree, the heart tree and if the winter was harsh and the other tree's failed to bloom the heart tree blossoms no matter what and so our fairy tale ancestors to each other on True Hearts day to show that even though it's not always easy true love will always find away, and so to encourage all of us to follow our true heart." Cupid whistle and multiple fairies came giving everyone a true heart.

"Make sure to give yours to someone special to you."Cupid said and Ashlynn walked on the stage.

"Can I, Hunter when I listem to my true heart it tells me that you're my prince charming."Ashlynn said shocking Ever after, speedwagon high were smiling and Hunter was happy.

"But how can you be a royal and date Hunter?" Blondie asked.

"I don't know but if writting our own happily ever after means I can't be a royal then call me Ashlynn the rebel." Ashlynn said and she goes up to Hunter.

"I would like to give this to you Hunter if you'll have it."Ashlynn offered her true heart.

Hunter looked at her and said:"Of course." he hugged and the rest cheered for them.

Apple approached them and Ashlynn noticed her.

"Apple I'm so sorry I just had to do" She interrupted when Apple gave her true heart to her.

"Why are you giving this to me?"Ashlynn asked her.

"I might be worried about you and I might think you're doing the wrong thing but I want you to know that we'll always be friends no matter what that's what's in my true heart."Apple said.

"Thanks Apple you're the best." Ashlynn said.

"This is literally the best day ever."Hunter said and he hugged Ashlynn.

Shin looks at his True heart and looks at Raven who has her's too."I'll give it to her."

"Now how about we have our special hero of Ever After Shin play a song."Melody said pointing at him and everyone cheered.

"Well."Shin got nervous and then Maddie pushed him foward.

"So them your hattastic songs."Maddie said and he was now on stage.

Everyone watches him and he then pulls out his violin, he was thinking to show his fathers song but he decided not to use it, he wants to use that one for a special day, he then plays his song and when he did evevery girl that was single smiles at him with blushes hearing his music, Raven and Apple had dreaming looks while they watch him play, he was truly perfect.

Shin then finished and they everyone clapped for him."thank you."

Daring laughed and said:"not bad, but he could never compete with a Charming's charm."

Shin looked at him and frowns, he thinks he's so great, because he can just smile and girls fall for him, his father was the best and knows what true love is.

Shin's lip twitch and he then had a stange look."what do we have here."they then look at him."I could never expect to meet so many beauties in one room."he then grabs Melody's arm and spins her around."that can make my heart sing."he then goes off the stage leaving her blush.

He then goes in between Holly and Poppy."two have such wonderful hair."he then goes away and they blushed too.

Lizzie was taking some of the true hearts."mine, mine, mine."then Shin goes in front of her dancing with her for a bit.

"Such fiery nature that makes my heart burn with passion."he then leaves her and she was stunned not finding a word to say.

"Off, lov."Lizzie was thinking what to say.

He sits next to kitty at a table."a kitty that I would love to pet and hear her purr."he then leaves and she said:"meow."

He goes to Cerise saying."strong will and cute face."that made her blush and cover her face with her hood.

"What's happening?"Raven asked Maddie seeing that.

"I think Shin, might have gone big pappa bear side."Maddie said.

He goes to Blondie who was looking at him."one with just right looks and style."he then goes to Briar."sleeping beauty that likes parties that makes my heart beat."he then leaves her blushing like Blondie.

He then goes to Apple's side and said:"a princess in search of her prince that will take her away to a fantasy kingdom is such a pretty one."that made her blush and squeel.

He then goes to Raven and Maddie's side:"a quirky girl that can make me smile brings joy to me, and the so called Dark queen who is more of an angel to me."he made them both blush.

He then goes to the middle of the room and said:"does everyone know what is the important thing to be a hero, to protect everyone with a strong heart, right now I am in a desert, the desert called love, you are the sun that will save me."then Shin goes back to normal to see all the girls blushing at him and he covers his mouth.

"Wow, how did he surpass my brother like that in one day?"Dexter said amazed.

Shin then runs away while the girls chased after him, Raven was speechless since she couldn't believe that Shin said those words at her, did he really mean them, Apple was the one that was thinking the same and believes that Shin being her prince is even more clear.

Daring had his jaw dropped and said:"that was not fair."

Shin was now outside at the forest catching his breath and said:"what happened, it was almost like I became my father."then he sees a girl dancing at night in the lake, he remembers her being Duchess and she wasn't happy.

She then sees him and said:"oh, it's you."

"Yeah, I know you Duchess, I heard what you tried to do with Ashlynn and Hunter."Shin said.

"Well they ruined my chance, now I don't have any chance now and my only friend is gone."Duchess said while turning around and but she was sad.

Shin saw her look on the reflection on the lake and said:"you know, maybe if your nicer more people will like you."

"What me, yeah right."Duchess said to him.

"Think about it, I know of your story Swan Princess and know what will happen, but the future isn't set theres sitll hope."Shin said making her surprised."if you need someone to talk I don't mind."he then leaves her alone.

"Hey."Duchess got his attention."thanks."

Shin nodded and goes back to Castle Doran while Duchess smiled for once.

Raven and Apple were back in they're room thinking about the party and they were still thinking about that side of Shin, Raven was a bit worried but wonder about his words and smiles, Apple had a big smile and now she knows Shin does have feelings for her so they will have they Happily ever after.

At Castle Doran Shin was at the living room with the armed monsters and Kivat.

"I knew that would happen, you just had to act like your father."Jiro said.

"Shin really got the attention of many sisters."Ramon said.

"Master Shin is... too much like his father."Riki said.

"Hey, I didn't do that on purpose."Shin said.

Kivat chuckles and said:"well maybe next time you'll have some control casanova."

"I'm going to get some sleep, good night."Shin the leaves.

"Good night."they all said.

Shin was at his room and looks at his True heart, he then puts it on his night stand and said:"I'll keep it for later, when I'm ready to tell Raven how I feel I will give it to her as well, but what made me say all those things to the other girls."

Shin then goes to bed to sleep it off, he will have to be careful when he decides to act like his dad since that moment caused him to get more attention that he didn't want from the girls of the school by flirting with them, but now he will just have to find another time to confess to Raven since thanks to Daring's ego he lost his chance.

**Note:True Hearts day is over and Shin just showed the side of his father that he didn't know he had it, now many of the girls there fell for him and he got the hearts of many other girls now to answer the reviews:"Guest well Sagarc might learn english or the other Kivat's translate for Shin, and now the other guest first off the rider's height are not important since they're the same as the average one of they're age and first off why did you threaten me by saying you'll hate my stories and call me the worst writter first off I said to stop asking about merging worlds and spoiler stuff since I don't want to spoil the others stories for everyone since what would it be the point of writting the stories if everyone knows what's going to happen, theres no mistery or excitement from nowing what's going to happen, the way you said those words to me made you look like a child throwing a tantrum if that is how your going to act I won't listen anymore since I have pride in my work and I'm not going to spoil it just because your being inpatient, asking me about stuff like how many rider forms they have is one thing but plot critical stuff isn't, you want to suggest harem members okay but asking what the ending is I wil not say so please understand what I said.**


	11. Chapter 11 Shuffle the Deck and Rise Up

**Chapter 11 Shuffle the Deck and Rise Up**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kiva or Ever After High **

After True hearts day many students had they're chance for love but for some had a little too much luck, Shin had to avoid a lot of the girls that wanted to be with him after that side of his father appeared through him, so now he had to be careful if that ever happens again.

In the morning Lizzie and her friends were palying croquet which were Apple, Briar and Blondie.

Lizze shows them how to play and says:"and that's its done, as the royal team captain and future queen of hearts I command you to beat those rebels." She points to the rebel team.

"But we've been trying we're not just very good." Briar said.

"Lizzie why don't you give a royally inspirational speech."Apple suggested.

Lizzie thought for a momment and said:"okay play better or OFF WITH YOUR HEAD." Apple got scared.

"and Briar OFF WITH YOUR HEAD." Lizzie said to Briar.

"And Blondie OFF-"Blondie interrupted her.

"Okay this is so not just right we quit." Blondie said as they left her.

"Fine." Lizzie said as she threw her ball knocking Hunter in his picnic with Ashlynn.

**Cafeteria**

Lizzie was sitting alone and she cut her broccoli with her finger, Shin was walking around with a tray of food and then sees Lizzie looking down, he thinks what to do but decided just to see what is making her sad, he then sits in front of her and she got surprised to see him.

"Lizzie you seem down, are you okay?" Shin asked her.

"It just my friends quit the team."Lizzie said to him sad.

"Well if you want more friends maybe you should."Shin then stopped when Dexter came to her side

"Excuse me can I borrow you're salt?" Dexter asked her.

"NO, OFF WITH THE SALT." Lizzie Yelled as she threw the salt away and Dexter ran scared of her.

"Lizzie what do you have to yell?"Shin asked.

"My mother says it's the only to rule your subjects." Lizzie said.

"Lizzie, they're your frinds not your subjects, hey wait a minute I heard that Wonderland is sealed off from this world how did you talk to your mother?"Shin asked confused.

**Lizzie's room.**

"She gave me a daily deck of instructions for the whole school year." Lizzie said and she gave him to read.

"Rule my way I'll be watching" Shin reads one."Lizzie you shouldn't follow everything your mother did, most simply do a variation of what they did, I talk to Briar and she wants to do the details herself for her happy ending, now if you excuse me, I need to leave before I get mobbed by a group of girls."Shin then jumps out of the window and Lizzie looks out to see him fine sneaking out.

"Mother told me to follow her words."Lizzie said then she took a pair of scissors and started cutting the cards.

"But she didn't say in which order, true friends not subjects I will rule my way." Lizzie said and she puts the words next to a picture of Apple, Blondie and Briar.

She then remembers Shin and opens a drawer, she then sees three pictures of Shin, Kiva and Ixa, she then takes Shin's out and looks at it, she then hugs it to her and said:"oh Shin, maybe your my king."

**Next day**

Apple, Blondie and Briar were in the croquet park.

Lizzie approaches them and said:"Hey guys well I've acted a bit off with my friends forgive me."

They look at each other and Apple said:"of course."

"Grab a mallet and let's show those rebels who's wicket." Blondie said and they laugh.

Lizzie was happy and then she sees Shin going up to Raven, they started talking together and she gets jealous, Shin always hangs out with Raven and she looked happy to be with him, she wanted to be with Shin but looks like she will have to work hard to win his heart.

After school Shin was walking around the book end, he then sees a girl with long and wavy platinum blonde hair with blue streaks at the Hocus Latte reading a book, he then goes inside and orders a drink, he then goes next to her and she got surprised to see him.

"Hi, excuse me for sitting next to you but most of the seats are taken."Shin said.

"Oh it's okay."she said,

"My name is Shin Kurenai."Shin said.

"Darling Charming."Darling said and Shin got surprised.

"Wait, Charming, so you know Daring and Dexter?"Shin asked.

"Yes, they're my older brothers."Darling said.

"Oh, well that's interesting, did they say anything bad about me?"Shin asked making her giggle.

"Well Daring a little jealous the fact you outshined him."Darling said.

"Well I wasn't trying, a part of my father just came out."Shin said.

"Well, I think your a good man for helping Ever After against the monsters."Darling said.

"Well thank you, I have been having a ton of fans coming here but looks like most of them support either Ixa or Kiva."Shin said.

"Well I think both forms are good."Darling said."but I do enjoy seeing your white armor."

"Okay, at least your not asking me to give up any of my forms."Shin said.

"I can see your bat is a important friend so they are wrong to try to take you both appart."Darling said.

Shin smiled at her words, they then hang out for a bit and he learned more about Darling, looks like she is trying to be a damsel in distress like some of the women of her family, but Shin could see the look on her eyes and he could tell that she wanted more than be a damsel, they then decided to walk around the book end together.

"So Shin I heard that you don't live in the dorms."Darling said.

"Well yeah, you see I have a home that is near so I didn't really need to have a dorm room, I prefer living there since I feel more confortable at home."Shin said since after living in that oprhanage for so long he wanted to go back to his real home, the house he got was good but Castle Doran truly felt like home.

"Well it must be good being in your home, I know some feel homesick from being away while in school."Darling said.

"Yeah."Shin said.

They then walked around the enchanted forest and then they heard a roar.

"What the hex was that?"Darling said surprised.

Then a Frog Fangire appears in front of them with the same armor and tubes like the rest of them while carrying a sword and riffle.

"It's a another of them."Shin then takes out the Ixa Belt along with the Ixa knuckle.

Frog then shoots at them making Shin push Darling out of the way, he then drags her to another place so he could find a place to transform, they then hide behind a tree while the Frog tries to find them.

"I'm going to have to fight it off, this one might be thougher then the others."Shin said preparing to fight.

"Shin let me fight too."Darling said surprising him.

"What?!"Shin said.

"Please, let me use the armor while you use the other."Darling said.

"I don't like to give this one, it's the one used by my father even with the upgrades it got but."Shin then takes out a copy and gives it to her."you can use this one."

"Thank you."Darling said and she puts the belt on her waist.

**(Insert Don't lose yourself here.)**

"Now repeat what I do."Shin then takes the knuckle and puts it on his palm and Darling does the same.

**READY!**

"Henshin." they said and put the knuckle on the belt.

**FIST ON!**

Both Darling and Shin transformed into Ixa, Shin's being Burst mode and her being Save mode, they then went out to go after the Frog, the Frog was looking for them and then looks back to see them jumping towards them and they punched it away, it then looks at them while they stare at it.

"Now let's take it down."Shin said and Darling nodded.

They then charge at him while it shoots at them, Shin takes out the Ixa Calibur and deflects each shot away, then he starts to slash at it while it uses it's own sword, Darling then knocks the riffle away and starts to fight it off with punches and kicks, Shin then punches it in the face and slashes it away.

Frog gets up and jumps 50 feet in the air and shoots warts at them making them roll away to dodge them, Shin then puts the calibur in gun mode and shoots the Frog who countered with the warts, the Frog then lands on the floor and Darling tackles it and punches it in the face, Shin then goes has the Calibur back in sword mode and passes it to her and she slashes at the Frog multiple times making sparks fly out, she then kicks it away and Shin jumps over her and attacks the Frog with punches and kicks, he then kicks it down and both Ixa's go to both of it's sides, Frog gets up to see them and they put a fuestle in the driver.

**IXA KNUCKLE, RISE UP!**

They then charge the knuckle while taking it off, then they charge at the frog and hit it at the same time making it explode, they then stand next to each other and they transformed back.

Darling gave him back the belt and weapons."thank you for letting me use them."

"You know, the way you fight makes Daring looks weak, your better then your own brother."Shin said.

"Well the truth is, I want to be a knight, my father want's me to be a damsel but I want to be more than that, so I trained in secret."Darling said.

"Really, so your more a rebel then a royal."Shin said.

"Yeah, but your not going to tell everyone are you?"Darling asked.

"Don't worry, it's your secret not mine, so your the one that will choose when you'll tell everyone."Shin said making her happy."So still want to hang out, the day is still young."she nodded and they spent the day together.

After that Shin was back in Castle Doran in the living room and Jiro said:"so let me get this straight you let a girl use a Ixa belt."they know since Kivat saw the battle.

"Well yeah, I had more so I could lend them."Shin said.

"Well looks like she is competent to even use it."Jiro said.

"I wonder what the sister can do in the future battles."Ramon said.

Riki looks at the time and said:"dinner time."

"Alright let's go eat."Kivat said and they went to eat.

Shin now met Darling and spent more time with Lizzie, who will he hang out next only time will tell.

**Note:In this chapter I added Lizzie Shuffles the deck along with a extra scene with Darling, she will be one of the extra Ixa's while Shin is the main one, now to answer the reviews:"Guest no that would go against Jin's views of being a rider, he's not going to have Ouja's reputation be ruined like that I have something better already planned when I get there and it doesn't have nothing to do with beating Bob up like that using the riders, Guest 2 maybe she is a option that I'm considering, Odin will only use the immortal thing when it's needed not all the time and the decks will all got back to Jin, AnimeGoji91 yes theres a lot more harem members so You'll just have to wait and see.**


	12. Chapter 12 Silent Shout

**Chapter 12 Silent Shout**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kiva or Ever After High **

It was night time in Ever After but something dark was approaching the Wonderland Grove, a shadow was moving around the trees and then it goes underground, then Wonderland Grove starts to wilt and something grows out of it.

Next day the sounds of screams from Lizzie, Kitty and Maddie were heard since they have seen what's happening to Wonderland grove.

"What's happening to the Grove."Maddie said looking around.

"What could be making it die."Lizzie said.

"Were going to loose the last bit of home."Kitty said.

"I'm going to get help."Maddie then runs off.

"Hurry Maddie."Lizzie said.

Later Maddie called the group of Raven, Cerise, Briar, Apple, Dexter, Daring, Cedar and Shin to follow her and said:"Hurry the blossoms of bloom are heading for doom."

"Translation there is definitely something wrong."Raven said to Cerise.

Maddie made a symbol of a hat on a bush to reveal Wonderland Grove and saw that it was dying making them gasp and Kitty and Lizzie where there.

"What happened to Wonderland Grove it's usually so wonderish."Apple said.

"This part of the Enchanted Forest is our link to Wonderland."Kitty said scared.

"And it's the source of all magical madness in this world."Maddie said.

"So, if the Grove is losing it's magical madness, are you saying our world will lose its magic too?"Briar said.

"But Ever After... Is all about magic."Cedar said.

"But what could make it wilt like this."Kivat flies next to Shin.

Shin looks around and then saw a Giant Pumpkin near a tree that was fine."hey what's that pumpkin."

They all look at it and Lizzie said:"that wasn't here last time."

Shin goes in front of him and Raven said:"Shin, be careful."

He looks at it and said:"this seems familiar like a bad rapper."

"WHAT?!"then it starts to move surprising them and rolls away, then it transformed becoming Pumpkin Rapper."Ooh, you pesky Rider made me mad, calling me a rapper that Bad."

"A rapping, pumpkin."Dexter said.

"And this one is different from the other ones."Raven said.

"That is right I'm the big dog unlike those clods."Pumpkin said.

"But what could you want with the grove?"Apple asked.

"I need to get buff so I had turn the place rough."Pumkin said.

"Okay I'm stopping this, Kivat."Shin said.

"Alright let's cancel this concert."Kivat then bites Shin's hand making his markings appear.

**GABU!**

The belt apear and Shin grabs Kivat."henshin."he then attaches him to the belt and he trassformed into Kamen Rider Kiva.

He then charges at him but then Pumpkin takes out a vine like rope."welcome to my Pumpkin patch, would you like to play some catch."he then throws it and catches Kiva throwing him away.

"Shin!"the girls said and he crashes on the ground.

Kiva gets up and jumps over to avoid the rope, then he lands in front of him and starts to punch at kick him but then Punpkin catches his fist surprising him.

"Don't speak if your too weak."he then throws him away.

Pumpkin Rapper then sees Kiva getting up and prepares to attack but then he bot blasted in the back, he turns around to see Raven with her hands up.

"I won't let you hurt him."Raven said angry.

"You better run fast or you'll feel the blast."he then covers an eyes and shoots a beam at her shocking them, Kiva then jumps in front and takes the blast making a explosion.

Kiva falls to the floor and Kivat said:"Kiva, are you alright?"

Raven was surprised and goes to his side."why did you take the blast like that?"

"Why, I'm a hero so I should be doing everything to save you."Kiva said.

The girls couldn't believe he jumped in front of the attack to save Raven.

He then gets up and sees him grinning at him.

"Kiva, this one is getting too strong from the grove so we need some muscle."Kivat said.

"Right."Kiva said.

He then takes out the Dogga fuestle and puts it on Kivat's mouth.

**DOGGA HAMMER!**

Then back in Castle Doran the armed monsters were playing chess but then Jiro stopped moving a piece."tch."

"It's your turn."Ramon said.

Riki then picks a piece and crushes it, Riki then walks through the hall with his arms crossed, he then gets covered in purple energy and turns to the statue form.

Castle Doran then shoots it out of her mouth and he flies towards where Kiva is.

Everyone then saw it coming towards Kiva and then it turned into it's hammer mode, Kiva grabs it and chains covered both arms and his chest making purple armor, Kivat's eyes turned purple and the spirit of Dogga appeared on Kiva turning his visor to purple.

**(Insert Silent Shout here.)**

Kiva stares at Punpkin who got shocked seeing the form, Kiva then walks towards him with the hammer being dragged through the ground.

"Neat form, but can you do better worm."he then throws his vine at Kiva's arms and tries to shock him but it didn't do anything, Kiva then drags him towards himself and hit's Pumpkin with the hammer sending him flying back."what?!"

Kiva then picks up the hammer and charges at him, he then starts to hit Pumpkin multiple times and then gives one strong swing sending him to a tree.

"Alright, the titan of strenght as surpassed the evil vegetable."Maddie said.

"Get him Shin."Briar said.

Pumpkin looks at him and gets scared, he then back away and Kiva walks towards him.

"Now let's get him."Kivat said.

Kiva then puts the grip on Kivat's mouth.

**DOGGA BITE!**

Then Kiva puts the hammer down and raises his right arm up, he then charges up and the sky turned night with purple lightning hitting him, Pumkin tries to run but Kiva pulls a lever on the back of the hammer making it open the fist revealing an eye, the eye then looks at Pumpkin and sends a energy shock stunning him.

"This is too shocking."Pumpkin said.

Kiva then swings the hammer around and then a giant version of the fist appeared above it, he then brings it up and brings it down at Pumpkin making him explode.

Then he gets sent away and lands on the ground injured and the energy he took was returned back to Wonderland Grove making it go back to normal.

"He did it."Lizzie said and they cheered.

Kiva looks at him and then they heard clapping, they then saw a cloaked figure walk towards Pumpkin and said:"Impressive Kiva, you are truly impressive."

"Who are you?"Kiva asked.

"You'll soon know who I am, but I can't let you get rid of him yet."The stranger then made a portal shocking them and then Pumpkin goes inside it making it close."we will meet again but I will win."then the stranger turns his back at them.

"Hey wait."Apple said but he then vanished.

"Who was he?"Cedar said.

"Who ever he was, he is trouble."Cerise said.

Kivat then cancels the form and they saw Shin was hurt with a cut on his lip, then he falls to the ground.

"SHIN!"they all run up to him with Raven holding him.

He then looks at them and said:"that fight took a lot from me."

"Shh, save your strenght we need to get you back to Ever After High."Apple said and the guys carried him there.

Raven watches him leave and still remembers when he took the blast, she thought he was a bit reckless but she also thought it was sweet of him.

Back at Ever After High Shin was in the infirmary resting on a bed, he then wakes up to see Raven sleeping in a seat next to him looks like she stayed to see if he was okay, he smiles and looks around to see no one was here, he goes next to her and kisses her forehead making her move a bit but he then goes back to sleep.

I can't believe I did that. Shin said in his mind, did he really wanted to try to give her a kiss just to make sure his feelings were real, well now he got his answer, he then looks up to see Kivat chuckling and he glares at him.

Then the door opened waking them up and they saw Poppy and Holly come in along with the rest of the girls of the group.

"We just heard, are you okay Shin?"Poppy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."Shin said.

"But what are you doing with him Raven?"Apple asked.

"I was checking on him, I just wanted to know if he was fine."Raven said but she also had a strange dream.

"Well we came to see him too."Apple said.

"Yeah, that was really brave of you for doing what you did."Briar said.

"So how about some tea."Maddie takes out a tea pot and cup, she then puts the cup upside down and pours the tea upside down too.

She then gives it to Shin who smiled and drinks it, they then spent time together and Shin was happy to have his friend with him, but the thing he wonders is that guy and how was he able to get Pumpkin Rapper to help him, looks like he might have found the source to the Fangires here and the way he said it looked like he was strong so he better be careful.

**Note: Dogga form appeared and a Power Ranger monster, yeah Pumpkin rapper was stronger but he had Wonderland Grove's energy to power him up, the stranger is a enemy for the future and he is someone that Shin will have to face later, now to answer the review:"Guest I hate them too but I won't have Jin do that since that's against the Rider's morals as he's not a monster."**


	13. Chapter 13 Swan Lake and Talent Show

**Chapter 13 Swan Lake and Talent Show**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kiva or Ever After High **

Next morning Duchess Swan is dancing on her lake until slime appeared on it, she tripped on it and fell into the water.

Duchess came up to the surface and saw her lake."Eww the lake is covered in slime, where is this coming from." and saw a pipe dropping its waste and the source was a fast food restaurant.

She took the slime off and said"time to go black swan on this place." as she narrowed her eyes.

"Enchanting deals at the Marsh Pit! Marsh meat like mom used to make!" said a green man promoting his place.

Duchess appeared and said:"excuse me, but what is this?" she points at the pipe.

"This why it's the most hextacula marsh only restaurant in the village." he said.

"well your draining your waste into my lake," Duchess said,

"Waste, well that's the price for doing business little swan." He said while going inside.

Duchess got angry and went to get help.

**Ever After High.**

Duchess knocks on a dorm room's door and Raven came out.

"Raven something terrible has happen and I need to you to cast one of your evil" Duchess got interrupted.

"Duchess you want me to help you after you made that unicorn poke us all in beast training and care class." Raven said.

"Sparkles doesn't poke that hard." Duchess said as Raven closed her door.

"So Dex I really need your help."Duchess said to Dexter.

"After you two threw my glasses into a seeing-double potion?"Dexter said and he saw two of Duchess.

"Whatever after! That was funny!"Duchess said and he closes the door too.

She walks down the halls and then sees Shin walking in one side."Shin."she got his attention and she runs up to him."you gotta help me."

"Let me guess, the others turned you down?"Shin said.

"Yes, okay fine you were right about they not even trying to help me for being mean."Duchess admitted.

"Well if you were nicer they wouldn't have rejected you."Shin then pokes her nose making her pout."but I'll help you what's the problem?"

"This freak is dumping slime on my lake and I need to find proof to shut him down."Duchess said.

"I see, well I have a plan so don't worry the lake will be alright."Shin said smiling making her smile too.

**Book end**

Marsh king laughed while he dumped his waste and then he get hit by tomato to the face, he then wipes it off and sees Kivat in the air."ha, now that was funny."

"Why you stupid bat."Marsh king goes after him while Kivat flies away.

Duchess and Shin were hidding behind a tree and he said:"now let's go."they then ran towards the place and found many disgusting things there so Duchess took out her mirrorpad to record it.

**Ever After High**

Later everyone was at the rec. room seeing a news report.

"After the video of the unsanitary conditions of the Marsh Pit kitchen surfaced, Book End officials discovered that the Marsh King was illegally dumping his grease in the nearby Enchanted Lake. And who do we have to thank for all this?"Reporter said and they saw Duchess on the screen.

"Well I can't take all the credit since I had the help of a nice boy."Duchess said on tv.

She then looks at everyone and they were stunned."What?"

"I didn't expect you to say someone helped you."Ashlynn said.

"Well he deserved it."Duchess said.

She then leaves and walks around the halls, she then sees Shin in a workshop making a violin and she smiles seeing him.

He then sees her and said:"oh hey Duchess."

"Hey, did you see the news?"Duchess asked.

"Well I saw through my phone so yes, thanks for mentioning you had me to help."Shin said.

"Yeah, It's the least I could for what you did to help me."Duchess said."so what are you doing?"

"Making a violin, I like to make different ones."Shin said getting the shape ready.

"Well that's be expected from the best violinist in Ever After."Duchess said.

"Well I wouldn't say the best."Shin said a little embarrassed.

"Come on, your like the best."Duchess said.

And he shook his heand and continued his work while she watched him.

Next day Shin was at the music room playing his violin, watching him Cerise, she loved listening him play, after he was done he looks at them and she clapped for him.

"Shin that was hexcellent."Cerise said.

"Thanks, I don't play for many except for like Raven and Maddie."Shin said.

"I saw you make so many violins, any reason for so many?"Cerise asked.

"Well, theres a violin that my parents made a long time ago that was they're treasure."Shin said.

"Really?"Cerise said.

"Yes, it was known as a symbol of they're love, I wanted to make one that could rival it."Shin said.

"Maybe it's because they made it with love."Cerise said.

"Maybe, but I would like to make one like them."Shin said.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll be able to do it."Cerise said.

"Thanks Cerise, now I need to go."Shin packs his things and she nodded.

Shin leaves and Cerise watches him leave, she wonders about what he said, a violin made with the hardwork and love of his parents, she wonders if they could be able to do something like that too.

Shin walks around the halls and then sees Raven walking ahead, he smiled and goes towards her, he then sees her look a poster and he goes next to her."hi Raven."

"Oh, hi Shin."Raven said with a smile.

He then looks to see a talent show on the poster and said:"a talent show?"

"Yeah some are going to enter, say why don't you do too?"Raven suggested and he got surprised.

"Are you sure, there might be others there."Shin said.

"Please the only competion you have is Sparrow."Raven said.

Then the Sparrow came rocking:"this is my time, wow."then he left.

"Good point."Shin said.

Then at the auditions were the the auditorium and Milton was seeing the talent."Alright next Shin Kurenai."Shin then comes with his violin."alright mister Kurenai, what will be your talent?"

Shin then plays a demo of a song with his violin and Milton said:"alright, the violin."he then writes down on the board he had."just be ready for the talent show."

"Okay."Shin said and then Sparrow came next to him.

"Better hope you got what it takes."Sparrow while playing his guitar.

"Now that's enough, this isn't Guitar now mr. Hood, it's violin something with a bit more class."Milton said making him grumble and leaves.

Shin shrugs it off and goes to practice his song.

After some time later Shin was behind the curtains waiting for his turn, he seesn Sparrow playing his guitar and he wasn't doing very well, then Raven came to his side and said:"your going to great Shin."

"I hope so."Shin said and then the judges gave him all x's and he grumbled while leaving.

"Good luck."Raven said and he nodded.

Maddie then goes in front of the stage and said:"now presenting the next student is everyone's favorite violinist Shin."Shin then comes out and everyone claps for him.

Shin looks around and then sees Raven going to her seat and she waves at him along with Cerise who was next to her, he nodded and starts playing.

**(Insert ****静寂の調べ from kiva h****ere.)**

Everyone was amazed at his music and the girls smiled for him, Milton listened and started to enjoy it a bit, Darling was listening and amazed by it too having a small blush, the song echoes from the entire school and outside of Ever After High was someone wearing a cloak but this one was a woman she listening to the music and a small tear fell down to the floor before she left to the forest.

After he finished everyone cheered the judges gave him perfect score making him smile, he then looks at Raven and wonders if they would be the ones to make something like the bloody rose.

The woman was walking around ever after and who was she we don't know but she seems very close to who was playing the song and that is something to wonder about later.

**Note:well another two of the shorts in one, now theres another cloaked figure but she isn't a bad woman and you'll see who she is in the future, now to answer a few reviews:"Guest I dont't want to put the names since I want the choies to be a surprise, I'm not answer the second one since I already did a long time and AnimeGoji91 there still more girls to be seen and meet Shin.**


	14. Chapter 14 Guardian's day out

**Chapter 14 Guardian's day out**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kiva or Ever After High **

It was morning in Ever After with many of the students having a good day, Shin was walking towards the entrance to the school and he then realized something, he forgot his lunch.

"Darn it, I was hopping for something different then the cafeteria one."Shin said.

Apple and Briar were walking together towards school and they saw Shin near the entrance.

"Briar look it's Shin."Apple said happy to see him.

"I wonder what's he doing, he seems a bit unhappy."Briar said.

"Well maybe he would like some company for the day."Apple said.

"Let me guess, it's you right?"Briar said.

"Of course, since he's going to be my prince charming it's only right I spend the day with him."Apple said.

"But didn't you like Daring?"Briar asked.

"Well we're not really together, but when I see Shin I see something special."Apple said.

Briar lifts an eyebrow and then sees something surprising, she sees Riki walking towards Shin while holding a box."Apple look."

Apple then sees him and he goes next to Shin.

"Riki!"Shin said surprised to see him.

"Lord Shin, I came with your lunch."Riki said.

"I see, so you decided to come yourself this time."Shin said.

Riki nodded and said:"Jiro said, it wouldn't be good for Shoo to come at this time."

"Shin."he then looks to see Briar and Apple go up to him and Apple said:"so Shin who is this butler?"

"I am Riki."Riki said.

"He's one of my guardians."Shin said.

"Oh I see, I did hear you live at your house."Briar said.

"Well that's amazing Shin."Apple said.

Then they saw a mosquito fly by them and then Riki got angry, he then pulls out a hammer and tries to smash it but it escaped."it escaped."

"Mosquito, mosquito, mosquito, mosquito, mosquito, mosquito."Riki goes after it.

They blinked and Briar said:"man he protects you from the smallest things."

"But why wasn't he there when you were in trouble?"Apple asked.

"Oh well he also protects my home so he can't be in two places, that is why I trained myself."Shin said.

"Well that's true, a guy in order to protect his princess needs to do it himself."Briar said.

"Yes, now if you excuse me."Shin then leaves with his lunch.

"Wait Shin, would you like some company?"Apple asked.

"Well maybe later since I promissed to hang out with Raven."Shin said and he leaves making her pout.

"Well he and Raven are pretty good friends."Briar said.

"But it's not fair, she gets to spend the most time with him."Apple said.

"Hey he didn't say no, plus it could be great if he played in one of my parties."Briar said.

"Yeah, he's so amazing and brave."Apple said

Later Shin was having lunch with Raven and they heard whispers about him.

"Hey did you hear, Shin has a butler."a guy said.

"Wow really, he must be rich to have one."another said.

"Maybe he's a true prince."a girl said with romantic sigh.

"What butler?"Raven asked him.

"Riki came and gave me my lunch."Shin said.

"Really, he's must be really nice to come here."Raven said.

"Yeah, but now they're all saying that I'm a prince or rich for having a butler."Shin said.

"Aren't you?"Raven asked since he does have a castle.

"Well you know I can't really say it."Shin said since he didn't want to say he's a prince thanks to his mother.

"Well you would be one of the better princes around here."Raven said making them chuckle.

Apple and Briar were together and Apple said:"just look at them, they having so much fun."she was jealous seeing that.

"Yeah."Briar said.

"Say, I wonder, why does Shin have that bat when he has such a charming white knight armor?"Apple said.

"Well, that's because those are some of the things he has from his parents."Briar said.

"Really, what happened to them?"Apple asked a little worried.

Briar looks around and then whispers:"they're gone."that made Apple gasp in shock.

"So that's why."Apple said while looking at him.

"Yes, he doesn't want to give up either of them since that would be the same as losing his parents again."Briar said.

"Oh poor Shin, I will make him happy when my destiny happens and we get married."Apple said.

"Whoa, wait a spell, why are you so determined to marrying him now?"Briar asked a little jealous.

"Oh that's easy, I saw him make such lovely poetry that I know he loves me."Apple said and she even takes out the same piece of paper for Briar to read.

"There is no star in the sky that can outshine your beauty."Briar reads to herself."It doesn't say that he is talking about you."

"I'm sure it's me, who else in Ever After could outshine a star."Apple said.

"Theres still a bunch of princesses here in school."Briar said making Apple think.

"Well good point."Apple said.

Later in the book end Cerise and Shin were walking around together.

"You know I've seen dad not liking you sometimes we meet."Cerise said.

"Well your sister doesn't help."Shin said while nobody was hearing them.

Sometimes when Cerise invited Shin to join her family pinic Ramona has been trying to get to know him very well, she has been doing stuff while putting her head over his shoulder and even one time she by "accident" fell on to his lap sitting on it, Mr. Badwolf has been glaring at him for doing so, but Cerise has been trying to get Shin's attention too.

Mr. Badwolf was watching from the forest and growls at him.

"Well what do we have here."He then turns around to see Jiro glaring at him with his arms crossed.

Badwolf growls at him but Jiro growls back surprising him.

"Who are you?"Badwolf asked.

"I'm Jiro, one of Shin's guardians."Jiro said.

"His guardian."Badwolf said surprised.

"Yes, why are you so angry towards Shin, I heard he does great in your class."Jiro said.

"Nothing, he's just hanging too much with my daughter."Badwolf said.

"Which one?"Jiro said shocking him.

"What, did he-"Badwolf didn't finish.

"No Shin didn't tell me, I was able to tell that Cerise is also your daughter, you don't have to worry, your secret is safe."Jiro said.

"So how did you find out?"Badwolf asked.

"I have my ways."Jiro knew that he could smell the fact that Cerise was part wolf."so why do you have to be so overprotective of your daughters?"

"It's just Ramona is too close with that boy, while Cerise is getting too attached to him."Badwolf said.

"Don't worry, Shin is way too shy to do anything bad to them."Jiro said.

"Alright, but how come you were able to growl like that?"Badwolf asked.

"Well you might now in the future so we'll meet again."Jiro then leaves making Badwolf confused.

Badwolf then looks at Shin and wonders about something else, he has a scent that made him not completly human but he didn't know for sure.

Later Shin was now hanging out with Poppy and Holly who were at Poppy salon.

"You should have seen that Princessology was hexcitting today, we were able to practice with the boys there and had fun."Holly said but wanted Shin to be there too but he wasn't picked.

"Sounds like fun."Poppy said.

"So who got picked?"Shin asked since he didn't know.

"Well it was like Daring, Hopper and some of the other princes"Holly said.

"I bet the girls were all happy to see them."Poppy said.

"Well some wanted Shin to come."Holly said surprising him.

"Wait really?"Shin said.

"Yeah, some even got sad the fact you didn't get picked."Holly said being one of them.

"Well what did they expect Shin's not even a prince."Poppy said.

"Yeah."Shin agreed even if it was true.

Then they heard squeels outside, they then run out to see many of the girls grouped together saying:"he's so cute."

"What?"Shin said and he runs towards it and peeks through the group to see Ramon smiling at them.

"Hi."Ramon said waving at them making the girls smile.

Poppy and Holly peeked as well and Holly smile."He's so adorable."

"Ramon."Shin said and he looks at him.

"Oh hi Shin."Ramon goes up to him surpriisng the girls.

"What are you doing here?"Shin asked.

"I came to have a walk around the Book End, then all these sisters came and called me nice names."Ramon said.

"Shin who is this?"Poppy asked.

"Oh, this is Ramon, Ramon these are Poppy and Holly."Shin presented them.

"Hi pretty sisters."Ramon said with a big smile.

"Your so cute."Holly then pinched his cheeks surprising Shin.

"Is she always like this?"Shin asked Poppy.

"Well only for cute things, and Ramon is adorable."Poppy said.

She then starts to hug him making Ramon confused and he sees all the other girls getting jealous of her doing it since they wanted to do the same.

"Okay that's enough."Shin then takes Ramon and takes him somwhere else.

They were behind a building and Shin said:"Ramon you can't just go around Ever After like that, the girls of the school like cute things too much."

"Oh, so they think I'm cute, I don't mind."Ramon said."are those two pretty sisters your girlfriends?"

"What, no, you know who I like."Shin said with a blush.

"Really, is it Raven?"Ramon said with a tilt.

"Just go back home."Shin said.

"Okay."Ramon then skips back to Castle Doran.

Shin sighs and said:"first Riki then Ramon, I wonder if Jiro was around as well."

He then went back to meet up with Holly and Poppy and Holly said that she wanted to spend more time with Ramon but he told them that he had to go back home, but someone was watching him from afar and it was the woman, Ramon stopped sense someone, Jiro was nearby felt the same, Riki who was still chasing the mosquito stopped too.

They all looked around and went to look at the spot she was once was but she was gone.

"Who could it be?"Jiro said surprised.

**Note:Riki, Jiro and Ramon got a chance to appear in the book end meeting some of the characters too, the mistery woman appeared and was watching Shin again, now to answer a review:"Guest all the riders will have they're chance to use the bikes and Jin doesn't have a license he has a bicycle for a reason and he's just a quick learner from ridding his bike before."**


	15. Chapter 15 Thronecoming part 1

**Chapter 15 Thronecoming part 1**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kiva or Ever After High **

Today in Ever After High is celebrating it's most special day it's the Thronecoming a school holiday where Ever After presents the fairy tale students at their best, it starts with the Thronecoming parade, the big game the bookball ansd the Thronecoming dance where the students vote who get's to be Thronecoming King and Queen.

Shin was walking around the halls of Ever After high and he then sees Dexter talking to Daring near the lockers while holding a mirrorpad.

"Let me save you some time little bro." Daring said as he took Dexter mirrorpad and drops it on the floor."I'm quite certain, I'll be named Thronecoming king after all I am handsome."

Shin shakes his head and walks foward and then Dexter sees him."hey Shin did you know, your name is appart of the voting too."

"Really?"Shin said surprised.

"Yeah, so what do you think of your chances?"Dexter asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm not really that into much of getting attention."Shin said.

"Raven Queen please report to the headmaster's office at once."PA said.

Shin got confused and wonders about something."I need to go."Shin then walks towards where the office was and waited.

He knew something was up and then Raven came out surprised to see him there."Shin?"

"Hey Raven I came to see you since the headmaster called you."Shin said."so what did he want?"

They then walked together and Raven said:"he was trying to convince me to write the story book of legends."she then grunts."can you believe him?"

"He's just getting desperate, he knows he can't control you so he's still pushing it."he then holds her hands surprising her."listen, he might try to do something so don't trust him."

"Alright."Raven said.

Later Shin was looking around the floats and saw many different ones based on they're stories, he then saw Blondie making hers being a house with a window showing three bears.

"Hey Blondie need any help?"Shin asked.

"No thanks Shin, why don't you focus on your float."Blondie said while painting a door.

"I would if the headmaster let me."Shin said making her stop.

"Wait what, Headmaster Grimm doesn't let you particpate in the parade."Blondie was surprised.

"Yeah, he doesn't think I have a story that is fit for the parade."Shin said with air quotes.

"That is just not right, you must have a story to tell, from your family at least."Blondie said.

"I have but I can't go against his rules without getting detention and missing Thronecoming."Shin said.

"Well he's being mean now."Blondie said, she might respect him but that doesn't mean she likes the fact that Shin can't be in the parade.

Shin nodded and then sees Apple making her float, then he saw Raven going up to her.

"Nice float Apple it's totally off the page."Raven said.

"Thanks Raven."Apple goes down the stairs."it's got the apple tree that you poison me from or might poison me from."Apple said making Raven mad

"Apple."Raven said.

"Oh it's ok raven you'll come around I just know it."Apple said.

"Come around I've tried to explain this to you every way I know how, I want to write my own destiny and to be honest when it comes to this I think your being selfish."Raven said amking everyone around gasp.

Shin saw that and decided to move towards them.

"You, you think I'm being selfish."Apple said shocked.

"All you care about is your own happily ever after."Raven said.

Apple picks up a basket and said"you know because you didn't sign the book all of our stories could go poof, we could all go poof."

"Yeah but we didn't."Raven said.

"And will never happen."They then saw Shin going up to them.

"Shin."both girls said.

"I can't believe you Apple that you actually think what the headmaster Grimm thinks is true, if it didn't happen then it won't."Shin said.

"Shin, please you gotta understand, I'm doing this for everyone to be safe."Apple said.

"Really."Shin then goes up to the float and looks at her in the eyes."let me ask you this, do you even know what will happen after Raven finishes her destiny?"

"What?"Apple said.

"Answer the question."Shin said.

Apple started to shake and said:"I thought that Raven would just have a slap on the wrist."

"Wrong, Raven told me what she saw, she herself being hated by everyone, living on the streets and being imprisoned for ever."Shin said shocking her.

"I didn't know."Apple said.

Raven looks at the scene in shock.

"I thought that you were different after what Ashlynn did and you supported her but looks like I was wrong, wanna what I think of you?"Shin said.

Apple was scared and said:"what?"

"I don't like you."Shin said and that made everyone gasp and some even fainted then he points his finger up to her nose."I don't like you, the type of people I hate are phonies that think only about themselves, if you actually cared for Raven you would think about her side of the story and reason for what she did, but did you no, so Apple White you are now the person from Class that I hate the most and your bellow even Duchess."

Duchess was near and kinda liked when someone said she was above Apple.

Apple was almost crying and Shin jumps off the float."let's go Raven."he grabs her hand and takes her away from Apple.

Blondie saw that and was shocked, she didn't believe that would yell at Apple like that but he was only trying to protect Raven.

Apple then cries while failing on her knees, her heart was broken since the boy she liked rejected her for what she tried to do, she then thought what he said was she the one wrong all this time, that Raven was only trying to want a happy ending too and not have the worst live.

"Shin, I don't know what to say?"Raven said.

"Look sorry that you had to see that but what I hate is people that think they're doing for the good of others, but don't see the bigger picture."Shin said and some of his markings were trying to appear but he calmed himself down.

"Come on, let me take you somewhere where else, you need to calm a bit down."Raven said and he nodded.

Later Apple was in her room and was crying on her bed, she then takes out the poem from her night stand drawer and reads it, then tears fell on the paper and she falls crying on her bed again.

She heard a knock and Briar came in."Apple, are you okay?"

"Go away."Apple said.

I heard what happened, do you want to talk about it."Briar comes in and get surprised when she sees Apple make up being mixed with her tears.

"I thought, I thought that Raven would have just a light punishment but now I not only lost a friend but the boy that I love."Apple said.

Briar then sits next to her and said:"looks I know, but maybe you should not be so obsessed over Raven signing the book because of that you just lost the boy you like, maybe if you changed a bit Shin might like you again."she then leaves Apple alone to think about it.

Apple then opens her drawer and takes out a picture of Shin playing the violin and higs it close to her.

**Next day**

The students were following Baba Yaga house and they arrived at a certain place.

"Now your about to discover the most unique building here at school."Baba Yaga said as everyone looked around.

"It's called Heritage Hall."Baba Yaga said but there was nothing.

"Madame Yaga where is it?"Cupid asked.

"Well you see Heritage Hall is a magical structure it only appears Thronecomming."Baba Yaga and the building appeared when the clock struck 12.

"Wow."Shin said surprised to see it and he was next to Raven.

Shin then looks around and saw Kivat hidding close and gave him a signal that he nodded.

They went inside and there had multiple images with different storybook characters.

"Heritage Hall is dedicated to those who came before you, your parents, the alumni of Ever After High now if will gather around the Storybook of Legends I'd love to tell you about your throne coming treasures."Baba Yaga said.

Milton looked to where Raven treasure was and saw the lunch lady, he made a signal and she swapped the wand with a coin.

Kivat saw that from behind the door and said:"Shin was right, they are tricking her."

Milton interruped Baba Yaga and said:"Yes well let's get to it."

And everyone from Ever After went to see their treasures Blondie got running shoes, Cerise a picnic basket, Holly and Poppy magical hair brushes, Briar a neck pillow and Cedar revealer ray glasses.

Shin saw that Briar wasn't as happy as she was, he wonder what's wrong with her, he then saw Raven going to see her treasure.

Raven checked hers and it was a coin, Maddie appeared and asked:"What did you get Raven?"

"It's a coin the whishing well."Raven said.

Milton looked at her with a evil look and Shin noticed it.

Shin then goes to where Kivat was and asked."Kivat did you see what happened?"

"Yes the lunch lady to swap that coin with Raven's wand."Kivat said.

"I knew it, where did she hide it?"Shin said.

Later Shin went to the forest to find the wand, he went to find a spot that looked like it was burried, he didn't like leaving Raven alone but he needs proof of the headmaster's deception and that wand is thing he needs.

It was getting late and he said:"where is it?"

"Shin."Kivat called out to him and he runs to his direction.

He then sees Kivat next to a patch of dirt that was burried in a hurry, Shin then starts digging and finds the wand, he turns it around to see Raven's last name on it.

"We found, now I need to find Raven."Shin said then he gets a message from his phone.

He takes it out and gets shocked.

"What's wrong Shin?"Kivat asked.

"Raven is going to sign the book."Shin said.

"WHAT?!"Kivat said.

Milton was on a stage in the book end and said"And so, many of you remember there minor ahem chapter break at Legacy Day, but luckly it has been resolved, I am happy to report Raven Queen will sign the Storybook of Legends," the crowd cheered.

Apple looks at Raven and felt bad for her, she wonders where Shin is since he would have been here.

Shin now ridding his bike the Machine Kivaa going towards the place, he sent Kivat go fly out while he goes there."I will not let him do this to her."

Raven stepped foward in front the book and said:"I Raven Queen."

"STOP!"They then saw Kivat flying towards Raven with a wand on his mouth."delivery."he then drops it on the podium and it rolls over to show Queen written on it shocking Raven.

"Wait, what is this?"Raven said grabbing it.

They then heard a sound and saw Shin arrive making the crowd move out and he stops in the middle.

"Wow, what is that?"One said.

"I don't know but it looks so cool."Briar said.

"Raven that's your inheritance."Shin said.

"WHAT?!"Raven said and the crowd got shocked too.

"Now pranks are a common thing."Milton said.

"This is no prank, I am returning Raven's wand the one you stole and replaced with a coin."Shin accused him making everyone gasp.

He then gets off the bike and Raven said.""What, then you tricked me."She then looks at Milto angry.

"I don't know what he's talking about and Miss Queen it's time to seal the book and your destiny."Milton tried to lie.

"Wait the book is also fake, my Revealer Rays show the truth."Cedar said making everyone surprised again.

"So not only did you lie to me thi book is not even the real one so no I won't seal it."Raven said shutting the book closed.

"I should have known better than to trust you Raven Queen."Milton said angry.

"Then you should have told the truth."Shin said.

"And you young man."Milto goes up to Shin."I don't know what your game is for this stunt but you should watch yourself or you days in Ever After High are numbered, honestly what kind parents raised you to act like this."

Shin's eyes widen and the people that knew gasped in shock to what he said, Shin got angry and he then punches Milton in the face shocking the rest, Milton then falls to the floor holding his face and looks at Shin who was glaring at him with his markings on his face.

"Shin punched the headmaster."Hunter said.

"I think I know why."Ashlynn said.

"Nobody insults my parents, no one, let me tell you something Grimm, you wanna know about my parents well they're gone."Shin said shocking eveyrone around them to the fact not only he's an orphan but also the fact Milton insulted his parents."I could careless what you do to me but when you bring my parents here that is where I draw the line, you are not the perfect headmaster everyone else thinks, your fraud, a manipulator and a senile old man that only cares about a stupid book over his own students, I would give anything to have my parents back so go ahead expel me for all I care but I would do anything to protect Raven from the likes of you."Shin then leaves to his bike and drives off with Kivat following him.

Everyone was in silence and they look at Milton with a look of disapproval."What?"

"Well heres some news Ever After, Headmaster Grimm insulted a innocent orphan boy."the reporter said to the camera.

"Wait."Milton got up."I didn't know."

"That doesn't make it right."Apple goes up to him shocking Milton."as the headmaster is your job to know about your students and the fact that you insulted Shin's parents makes you the bad guy, others knew about it and the fact that Shin misses them and you just didn't care."

"Yeah, it's your fault that Shin is like that now."Hunter said and the crowd booed him.

He looks around and leaves in shame, Raven looks to where Shin left and was sad for him, he did this to protect her and now he got angry at the headmaster for insulting his parents.

Maddie then goes up to her and said:"poor Shin, I wish we could help him."

"We just need to think of something."Raven said.

Shin was back home and was looking at the paiting of his parents and was crying, he wanted to have at least met them in this lifetime, the armed were watching from a door and decided to let him be alone for now since he needed some time alone for what that idiot did to him.

**Note:sorry for what Shin said to Apple but he did that because he wanted to protect Raven and he saw her manipulating her feelings without looking at the bigger picture but don't worry they'll be fine later, Milton made a big mistake now his image is destroyed and Raven doesn't want to sign the book and now to answer a review:"Guest Jin does not have extra contract cards and the Sentimonsters wouldn't work since they are not like the advent beasts so no."**


	16. Chapter 16 Thronecoming part 2

**Chapter 16 Thronecoming part 2**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kiva or Ever After High **

It was a stormy night and Shin was looking outside his window, he was still thinking about that happened.

"You didn't do anything wrong, you did it to protect Raven."Kivat said.

"I know, but I can't stand the fact I could be away from her."Shin said and he then got message.

It said that she wanted to meet him at school to find the truth about what happened to storybook of legends since that might give a clue what happened.

"We need to go."Shin said ans they left Castle Doran.

They then arrive at the entrance and he saw Maddie Raven there but to his surprise Apple was there too.

"What is she doing here?"Shin asked and Apple looks down.

"She's here to see the truth too, plus Shin she even defended you."Raven said surprised.

"That's right, Apple really went up to Headmaster Grimm and told him what he did was wrong."Maddie said.

Shin looks at her and said:"alright."Apple then looks at him."I'll give you another chance Appple."that made her smile.

"Thank you Shin."Apple said.

"Now where should we go first?"Shin asked.

"To the only person that might now where it is."Raven said.

The group then went to the library and found a underground room with lot's of books.

They look around and Shin said:"so who are looking for?"

A old man with glasses appeared and said:"from the nest to the sea comes the bird made of four to seek truth."

"It's hat-tastic to see you too Giles."Maddie said.

Apple gasp and said:"Giles Grimm."

"The one and only."Raven said

"I knew the headmaster had a brother but."Apple said.

"Wait brother?" Shin said surprised.

"Feathers and friends togethor alone."Giles said.

"He says hi."Maddie said.

"What's he doing here?"Kivat said.

"Well he only speaks riddlish so we don't really know."Raven said.

"But, if the real Storybook of Legends is here, abso-tively point us in the right direction!"Maddie while moving her arms around.

"Pages and chapters and bookmarks are bound, but where can freedom truly be found?"Giles said.

He's talking about the book! I better write this down."Maddie then takes out her hat to look for soemthing."I know there's some parchment in here somewhere."then she takes it out."found it."

He then writes what they gotta do and then he also said:"destiny may bind us but one can break the chains."Shin thought about what he said.

**Next day**

The bookball started and everyone was watching the game and Ever After was getting beat up.

Shin heard that Cerise wanted to help but the guys started acting like a bunch of jerks to her so she will just watch them get beat up.

Shin then looks at girls and made a signal and they went to the heritage hall but Briar and Ashlynn noticed them leave.

"Where are they going?"Briar said.

The group arrived with Cedar since they asked for her help.

"So the Storybook of legends is hidden in here."Shin said.

"This is where the clue leads, where the stories of the past come alive, revive, and thrive! See anything, Cedar?"Maddie asked her and she used her glasses.

" Hmm. Nope, just a...wait a splinter! I think the Storybook of Legends is in the Storybook of Legends!"Cedar said looking at the big book.

"Well that was easy."Raven said.

They went to tried to open it but it won't budge.

"Ooh, it just won't budge."Apple said.

"So what do we do?"Raven asked.

"Blondie?"Shin said surprised.

"Were you spying on us?"Apple said.

"A good reporter always knows where the story is. And, if it is a lock you need to get past."she then pulls out a hair pin."well, this is kinda my thing."she then opens the lock and a portal opened.

"Wicked."Raven said.

"Hey what are you guys doing?"They turned back to see Briar and Ashlynn there.

"Briar, okay how many people followd us come out now."Shin said.

Cupid then comes from the top of the book and said:"well I didn't really followed you, but what are you all doing here?"

"We came to find the storybook of legends since that might be the only thing that can give a clue about why the headmaster is acting like this."Shin said.

"I'm sorry , but I can't let you do that."Briar said while going up to the group.

"Briar."Apple said in shock.

"If you all find the real book then that means I'm going to lose you all."Briar said.

"So that's why, you were afraid."Shin said."if that book really is trouble then I'll get rid of it."Shin then jumps with Kivat following him.

"Shin."Raven said and he follows him along with the rest.

Someone walked in and it was the woman wearing the cloak, she then walks towards the book and looks at the portal.

When they arrived they saw a strange place with giant books in a circle.

"Where are we?"Kivat said.

"I think were inside the book."Apple said.

"Wait the pages must be inside of the books."Maddie said.

"Wait, why is there one more book since the rest are for your girls?"Shin said seeing a extra one.

"We have to find out, so I think we pick one and go inside."Raven said and they nodded.

They entered a book and arrived a different story but Shin's was a bit different

Shin looked around and saw he was in a city that looked familiar, he walks around and said:"Raven, Kivat."he saw that Kivat wasn't here making him worried.

**(Insert Tetra-Fang Mind Garden here.)**

"You will die."he heard a voice that made chills go up his spine.

Shin turns around slowly and looks to see the King standing on top of the stairs.

"No way."Shin said scared seeing him.

Then the king made his markings appear and turned into the Bat Fangire, Shin then takes out the ixa belt and puts it on his waist while taking out the knuckle puttong his palm.

**READY!**

"Henshin." he said and puts the knuckle on the belt.

**FIST ON!**

Shin then transformed into Ixa and charges at the King who blocks his punch and then kicks him away, Ixa got up only to get blased by a energy ball sending him back, Ixa then takes put the Calibur in sword mode and tries to slash him but King grabs the blade and sends a energy blast sending him fly away.

Ixa lands on the floor and gets up slowly and realised what happened.

"The story book of legends made my father story be appart of it so I could exist here."Ixa said and he sees King walking towards him.

Ixa kept fighting King who was beating him up and King then sent multiple energy balls that hits Ixa multiple times and was then sent flying away by a punch.

Back at the book the girls went out and got they're pages, Briar had to go to her story to save Apple and she was happy that she did.

Raven then looks around and then said:"wait, where's Shin?"

They looked around and Apple said:"he didn't come out yet."

Kivat then appears next to them."He didn't come out, I was waiting for him since I got rejected."

They then look at the book he went inside and Briar said:"what could be in there that would make him take so long?"

"A enemy of the past that will put him in danger."they then looked back to see the cloaked woman.

"Who are you?"Raven asked.

"I am a woman that want's to help."She said.

"Can you show us who you are?"Apple asked.

"Yeah if we want to trust you gotta show us who you are."Briar said.

She thinks for a moment and nodded, she then reaches for the hood and takes it off shocking Raven and Maddie.

"Maya."Kivat said shocked.

"Your Shin's mom."Raven said and it was Maya and she looked like the same as the portrait and didn't have a eye patch.

"Wait, Shin's mother?!"Apple said surprised.

"But how, he said she passed away."Blondie said.

"A Mistery that has deepened."Maddie said.

"He thought I passed away yes, I came to help him since I made some mistakes and I didn't think he would want to see me."Maya said since Shin who is Wataru her son was left in another world all alone as a baby.

"No, he loves you, all he wanted was for you to come back to his life."Raven said and she got surprised.

"Really?"Maya said.

"Yes, Shin was very sad not having you there so there might still be a chance to come back."Apple said.

Maya looks down and a tear fell out of her eye."okay."

"But what did you say about Shin being in danger?"Cupid asked.

"He is now following his father's story, a battle that cost him something to save me."Maya said.

"So what will happen?"Raven asked scared.

"If you don't save him Shin will die."Maya said scared too and they gasp in shock.

"What?!"Maddie said.

"Shin will die."Blondie said.

Raven was the most shocked and said:"how?"

"His father sacriced his life to save me using a power he knew he couldn't use without killing him, but he did it and won, Shin might be able to use it but if he fights too long he won't be able to survive and he will suffer the same destiny as his father."Maya said.

Raven then looks at the book and runs towards it.

"Raven wait."Apple then others followed her with Maya staying behind.

Kivat flies up to her and she said:"kivat."

"Good to see you again, and it seems the reason I got banished was because I wasn't there."Kivat said.

"Yes I just hope they can save him."Maya said.

Ixa was near a river barely being able to stand and then the King shoots a beam that made his armor spark and then he transformed.

Shin falls to his knees and sees the King walking towards him."I won't die, not by the likes of you, there are other waiting for me so I will not lose."

"Good."then Kivat the 2nd came surprising him and King.

"Kivat the 2nd your here."Shin said.

"This is your father's story so I got sent here so let us defeat this fake."Kivat II said.

Shin nodded and he raises his hand up to let him bite it.

**GABU!**

Then the belt appeared on his waist and Shin said:"henshin."Kivat then attaches himself to it, then he transforms into Kamen Rider Dark Kiva.

King growls and charges at him, then they start to clash fists since Dark Kiva can rival this copy.

Dark Kiva then pushes a arm away and then starts to punch him multiple times and kicks him away.

King growls and then shoots a beam that made Dark Kiva cross his arms to block it.

The girls arrive on a hill and saw the battle, they got shocked not only because of King but Dark Kiva too.

"Wait that thing looks like the monsters that attacked Ever After."Briar said.

"Yeah but that other guy must be Shin."Apple said.

"That suit looks way scarier."Maddie said.

King then pushes his back and goes towards Dark Kiva but then he blasted in the back, he and Dark Kiva looked to see Raven with her wand out that made her stronger along with the girls there.

"Girls."Dark Kiva said shocked to see them.

"Stay out of my way scum."King said and he tries to blast them.

Dark Kiva got angry and then points his arm in the air making a green kiva symbol appear, he then makes it go down towards King shocking him and he got stunned.

Dark Kiva then charges at him and starts to beat him multiple times and kicks him away, he then made the symbol appear on the floor and sends it towards King who then got trapped by it.

Dark Kiva then takes out the wake up fuestle and puts it on Kivat's mouth and taps it.

**WAKE UP ONE!**

Then he did his music and Dark Kiva crosses his arms making the sky turned red along with the moon, he then jumps to the air and charges a rider punch hitting King away and he lands next to the river.

Dark Kiva lands and sees King standing up slowly and turns back to his human form, the girls got surprised and he then yells before turning into stain glass shattering into pieces.

Shin turns back to normal and was about to fall to the floor but then Raven catches him, then the girls go around him.

"Shin are you okay?"Raven said.

"Yeah, just a little tired."Shin said.

"My power would take a toll on you since your still learning your powers."Kivat II said.

"Well how about we go back, theres someone that wants to see you."Apple said confusing him and then they saw the paper where King was and picked it up.

They then went back and Shin was able to stand, he then sees Maya with her hood back.

"Who are you?"Shin asked.

She then takes it off and he got shocked."mother."

She looks at with a sad look and said:"yes Shin, I'm back."

He then walks slowly towards her and then gives her hug, she hugs him back with tears coming out."mother."he then cries tears of joy having her back in his life.

The girls had tears as well seeing the mother and son scene in front of them.

"I'm so happy Shin can have his mother back."Maddie said.

Kivat got sad and his father flies to his side."It seems young Shin finaly got his wish."

They then let go and Maya said:"we can have more time to catch up, now theres something you must to do first."Shin nodded.

They held their pages up and they were sent back and they went to Mister Giles room.

He took the pages and turning them into a stone scroll.

"Wait that's not the storybook of legends."Shin said.

Raven holds it and Ashlynn asked:"Well what does it say?"

"Speech return, words you say break this curse for our new dawm."Raven read.

"Nothing happened."Briar said.

"But it did you retrieve the pages so you could break my curse."Giles said.

"You can talk normaly now."Kivat said.

"Yes and I thank you all of you it took courage to to face those challenges."Giles said and he looks at Maya."Miss Kurenai I'm sorry that your son had to face his challenge."

"It's okay, he did it for his friends so I trust him."Maya then puts a hand on his shoulder making him smile and she smiled back.

"So do you know where the Storybook is?"Raven asked.

"No but I know what happened to it, it was stolen by the evil Queen."Giles said and everyone was shocked.

"Raven's mother, but why?"Shin asked.

"She stole the storybook of legends to try and expand her story but my brother and I managed to stop her."Giles said.

"But why are you down here?" Blondie asked.

"You see long time ago my brother went against my father's stories to not go to the ogre cave, but he didn't listen and I was in danger, Milton never went against the stories and while I respected the stories I always thought everyone should make their own destinies."Giles said.

"So that's why he cursed you."Maya said and he nodded.

"Now let's go to the Thronecoming before were late."Giles said and they followed him.

The arrived at the party and it started with the guys wearing suits, Shin managed to get his being a red one with black pants that resembled one of his fathers.

Milton walked backstage and saw someone waiting for him.

"Hello brother."Giles said.

"Giles but how?" Milton said

"I missed you and let's say I had help."Giles said

"I missed you too."Milton said.

"I know you tried to make to force a young lady to be evil but everyone should be able to chose their own destinies."Giles said.

Milton sigh and said:"Your right I saw my own errors, tried to save our stories but I was wrong so can we turn a new page."Milton said.

Giles extended his arms and they hugged each other.

"Well I'm glad that you made peace."they then looked to see Maya.

"And you are?"Milton asked.

"Milton this is Maya Kurenai."Giles said surprising him.

"Miss Kurenai, but Shin said that she was gone."Milton said.

"I had some troubles that made me get seperated from my son, but now I don't like what you said to him."Maya heard what he told Shin making her glare at him.

"Please forgive me, I was a old fool."Milton bowd to her.

"Alright but only because this is my son's special night."Maya said.

Shin then saw Raven come out wearing her dress and she looked amazing to him, they then walked up to each other and held hands, they started to dance while looking into each others eyes while smiling.

"Shin, thank you, for being there for me since you came here."Raven said.

"I would have done that anytime."Shin said.

"But I got to know, why did you went out of your way to protect me?"Raven asked.

Shin got nervous and said:"well."then Kivat appears behind him and then bonks the back of his head knocking him foward and he kissed her.

The got surprised but kissed each other, the girls that liked him got shocked to what they saw and got hurt a bit, they then went they're own ways but they're hearts still say that Shin was the one.

Later Apple was alone near the drinks and then Shin goes up to her."hey Apple."

"Oh hey Shin."Apple said a bit sad.

"You know, from what I saw and the fact that you did tried to help me, I can see that you did change."Shin said making her smile.

"Oh thanks Shin."Apple said.

"Yeah, so how about this for a apology."He then kisses her forehead making her blush."my mother told me that father did it when he said sorry to her so I did it."he then leaves her alone and she touched her forehead making her smile.

**Later that night.**

Briar walked through the forest while everyone was sleeping with the Storybook of Legends, she found it in her room inside a door on the floor and she throws it in the well making it disappear and she went back to her room while the storybook ended up in Wonderland.

**Note:Dark kiva appeared and Maya returned to the story, the reason how she is even here is well it's the same thing what happened to Jiro, Riki and Ramon only she got seperated from them, Raven and Shin are now together but don't worry more girls will come and Maya will meet the armed monsters later.**


	17. Chapter 17 The Queen's Story

**Chapter 17 The Queen's Story**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kiva or Ever After High **

After Thronecoming Shin was reunited with his mother and Raven became his girlfriend, he was back in Castle Doran at night and taking a shower while his mother was with the armed monsters at the living room.

Maya stands before them while they were giving her the looks."hello, Jiro, Riki, Ramon."

"So you were reborn as well."Jiro said.

"I know you still don't trust me, I also should thank you for taking care of Shin."Maya said.

"We did it since we made a promisse to Otoya a long time ago, and he's still Wataru even with a few diferences."Jiro said.

"And he did miss you."Ramon said.

"For Shin."Riki said.

She smiled at they're words, even if they still won't trust her they'll let her stay so that she can be with Shin.

Shin comes in and said:"so how are you all doing?"

"Fine, now let's go have dinner."Jiro said and they went to the dinning room.

Next day Shin was walking around Ever After with Raven at his side, they were at the halls together with them smiling at each other and then Blondie appears with Humphrey filming.

"Blondie Lockes here live to show the newest power couple in Ever After being Raven Queen and Shin Kurenai."Blondie said but she was a bit jealous."I think they're just right."she then goes up to them."So how does it feel to be a official couple?"

"It's amazing."Raven said holding his arm while Shin was still nervous.

"Yeah it is."Shin said.

"Well you heard if everyone, this is Blondie Lockes signing out."Blondie stop the report and leaves them alone.

"Well what do you want to do?"Shin asked Raven.

"How about we spend a little time together before class start."Raven said and he nodded.

Apple and Briar watched them and Apple said:"I'm so jealous, Raven was able to get to him first."

"Well they did seem the closest, but I'm surprised you aren't trying to get to Daring again."Briar said still sad about Shin being with Raven.

"I don't know, I feel something special from Shin."Apple said.

Later Shin and Raven were a tthe fountain together, then they saw Maya walking towards them.

"Mom why are you doing here?"Shin asked surprised.

"I just came to see you and I think it might be time she knew."Maya said and Shin understood.

"What is it?"Raven asked.

"I think we should get the others to tell them."Shin said.

Blondie then comes to they're side and said:"I think I heard a scoop."

Shin sigh and looks at his mother who nodded.

Later many of the students gathered and saw Shin with Maya at his side.

"Everyone I would like to tell you something important about the monsters that have been attacking."Maya said making them gasp.

"What is it?"Apple asked.

"They were once known as Fangires, they are what some may know as a evolution of the vampire in a way."Maya said making Cupid gasp."they are not attacking because of them being evil but because of a group that's been using them, they were able to make some and then they experimented on them turning them into midless creatures."

"But that is cruel."Ashlynn said.

"Yes it is."Maya said.

"Hey Miss Kurenai can I ask somehting?"Apple said and she nodded."when we see Shin get bitten by his friend Kivat he has this markings appear and we even saw someone that was a Fangire transform into a human."

"That is because Fangires can take a human form, and Shin is a half Fangire known as a Fandiri."Maya said and Shin nodded making them gasp in surprise.

"So his father defiled you, since he must be that beast."Daring said making Maya glare at him.

"Otoya was not a Fangire."Maya's markings appear and she scared him."I was."she then transforms into the Pearlshell Fangire making them gasp.

"Wait, if your the Fangire then that would mean."Briar said.

"Yes Otoya was a human."Maya transforms back."he was the one that helped me."

"May we know why?"Blondie asked.

"You see, long ago I was once the Queen of all the Fangires, I was married to the king but I never known true love outside of that of being a mother, but then I met Otoya, he was a violinist and that made me grow attach to him, we spent together for so long and even when he lost his memory, and I loved him."she then smiled."even after I was forbidden from seeing him, Otoya didn't stop as he even went as far as challenge the king and killed him using the power of Kivat the 2nd just to protect me even if it cost him his life."

Many of the girls were crying and Blondie said:"that is such a sad story."

"I think it's wondeful." Rosabella Beauty daughter of Beauty and the Beast said."it's like my own parents story."

"Thank you, Shin wasn't born before that happened so after Otoya passed away I gave birth to him."Maya said.

"But why weren't you with him when he was born?"Apple asked.

"I was hidding from the others of race but then it all changed."Maya said.

"Well I'm happy that my mother came back."Shin said and she smiled.

"That's right, she's a good mom, she was just trying to protect him, so she shouldn't be judged."Raven said.

They looked at each other and they agreed.

"Wait a Scoodle."Maddie said."if your a queen then that would mean that."

"Shin's a prince, yes."Maya nodded making the girls gasp.

"Mother."Shin said.

That made all the girls excited to know that Shin's a prince making them squeel, he then got scared and steps back, then Raven goes in front of him."hey he's my boyfriend."

"I gotta go."Shin then runs away with a army of girls running after him with Raven trying to help him.

Maya smiles and said:"looks like he has his father's charm."

"Miss Kurenai."She then looks at Milton and Giles and Milton said:"I would like to apologize for all the trouble I gave your son, he had his own troubles and with your story it seems you lost someone important to you."

"Yes, but I'm happy to be with Shin again."Maya said.

"Yes, I promisse in the next Thronecoming he will be able to have his own float and even be in the voting for Thronecoming king."Milton said.

"Very good brother."Giles said.

"Well that is nice of you, I hope Shin gets a fair chance and that you stop this forcing the destinies on to others since that same destiny would have gotten him killed."Maya said.

"Of course."Milton said.

Maya nodded and she then sees Shin running away, Kivat then goes up to her and said:"looks like Shin is back again running for his life."

"Yes, but I just want him to be happy."Maya said with a smile.

"Well that part is done too with you here and Raven being together with him."Kivat said.

"I saw what you did."Maya said making him whistle.

She shook her head and walks back home while Shin was still running from the mob of girls trying to get him as they're prince.

**Note:Maya's past was told in a shorter version, Shin is now running away since his part being a prince is revealed, I altered a bit since they're not going to say that Shin's from another world as a reincarnation of her son's past self.**


	18. Opening

**Opening**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kiva or Ever After High **

**(Insert Break the Chain Here.)**

The scene starts with a chair inside Castle Doran with the Bloody Rose on it, then roses fall on top of it and then Kiva picks it up and turns around.

**Bam bam, beatin' heart, knock it out, kick it up**

**Boom boom, burnin' heart, you're my one & only**

**(Wake up, wake up)**

Kiva then was in the night sky with his armored leg opened and then he rides around Ever After on his bike, then Shin rises from from multiple roses.

**Don't you wanna know**

**The reason you exist in this world?**

**Bam bam, beatin' heart, beatin' beatin'**

**Boom boom, burnin' heart, come up ya'll**

Shin was walking into a room and then Wataru appears on the other side on the ceiling, then they were standing in front of each other with a mirror in the middle of them.

**Everything that surrounds you now**

**Is a message from the past**

**Bam bam, beatin' heart, beatin' beatin'**

**Boom boom, burnin' heart, come up ya'll**

Shin then gets Chains covered on his shirtless body, then images of Kiva and Raven appear on a room with a stained glass window, then Shin breaks the chains.

**If you hide there**

**Nothing's gonna happen**

**Use your foot and kick down the closed door**

Shin then was seeing Raven on top of the ceiling she was upside down and the he kneels down.

**You can't count all the unease you see with your eyes**

**It won't stop, just kick it (Breakin' all of fate's rules)**

**Believe in the connection you can't see with your eyes**

**Let's move out, just do it**

**You got to change, breakin' the chain**

**Fly toward the future**

**Don't be afraid, (The) world is your stage…Go**

They then reached other and the room chaged to Ever After High with them holding hands in front of the school, then each of the students appear that Shin was friends with and Kivat flies around.

**Bam bam, beatin' heart, knock it out, kick it up**

**(Wake up, wake up)**

**The image of your riddle solving sound**

**Is dazzling and amazing**

**Bam bam, beatin' heart, beatin' beatin'**

**Boom boom, burnin' heart, come up ya'll**

Raven was looking outside her room and then sees Kiva on top of a tree while he holds his hand towards her.

**The duo performs their song with more flash**

**Combining their freedoms**

**Bam bam, beatin' heart, beatin' beatin'**

**Boom boom, burnin' heart, come up ya'll**

Kiva was then fighting the Fangires and then he transformed into Ixa slashing multiple with his sword and then he sees Apple looking at him from the fountain.

**You're something special**

**Just the way you are**

**Smash destiny apart with your own hands**

Raven and Apple were standing next to each other and they watched as Shin was in front of them, they reached out to him and he holds they're hands with his.

**They say everyone feels loneliness**

**That's impossible, just kick it (Searching for your roots)**

**Don't ever forget that bond**

**You can count on, just do it**

**You got to change, breakin' the chain**

**Use all of the strength you've got**

**Don't be afraid, (The) world is your stage**

He then hugs them and they hugged him back, then he was ridding with Raven on the Machine Kivaa while in the next scene he's with Apple on the Ixalion,

**Everything given to you, everything you create**

**Surely they exist as proof**

**Your own harmony goes on, stack it up**

**Time is now, start it now…break the chain**

Then he was at school going to class with his friends there like Maddie going up to him surpsing Shin but he laughed, Briar walking with at the halls and Poppy and Shin in they're club, then he was in the music room playing his violin for girls.

**You can't count all the unease you see with your eyes**

**It won't stop, just kick it (Breakin' all of fate's rules)**

**Believe in the connection you can't see with your eyes**

**Let's move out, just do it**

**You got to change, breakin' the chain**

In a dark place Kiva sees a shadow of a bat creature staring at him so he charges at it, they clashed for a bit and then it was gone, Kiva then sees Raven on the other side and she was facing her mother the Evil Queen so he runs towards to save her and Maya appears making th Evil Queen glare at her making Maya return it.

**They say everyone feels loneliness**

**That's impossible, just kick it (Searching for your roots)**

**Don't ever forget that bond**

**You can count on, just do it**

**You got to change, breakin' the chain**

**Use all of the strength you've got**

**Don't be afraid, (The) world is your stage…Go**

Kiva and Raven stands together holding hands on the full moon sky while looking into each others eyes, then Shin transforms back while rose petals fall around them so they leaned closer and they kissed.

**Bam bam, beatin' heart, knock it out, kick it up**

**Boom boom, burnin' heart, you're my one & only**

Then it changed into Kiva on top fo Castle Doran with his leg up with the armed monsters and Maya behind him, then chains covered made the title.


	19. Chapter 18 We are monsters

**Chapter 18 We are monsters**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kiva or Ever After High **

It was morning in Ever After High and Shin was with Raven at the Book End, they held hands together smiling at each other too, they went to Wonderland Haberdashery & Tea Shoppe and saw that Maddie was putting some scary stuff.

"Wow Maddie trying to prepare for Halloween."Raven said.

"That's right."she goes up to them while chuckling."who doesn't like these parties."

"Only you."Shin smiles and then sees Cupid sitting at a table alone with a sad look."hey what's wrong with Cupid?"

"The little angel of love is feeling sick of past friendships."Maddie said.

"So she misses old friends."Raven said.

"Well let's go talk to her."Shin said and they nodded.

They sit next to her and she looks at him.

"Hey Cupid, we saw you looked a little bummed out."Raven said.

"Oh yeah, you see I really lover Ever After but I also miss my friends at my old school."Cupid said.

"You went to different school before?"Shin said.

"Yeah, seeing it was Halloween it made me think of them and with all the monsters appearing it makes me wonder if they're okay too."Cupid said.

They look at each other and Shin said:"can you go back there?"

"Yes, I was waiting for at least when I had the time to at least visit them."Cupid said.

"Then how about I go with you."Shin said suprising her."I'm sure I could help out with the monsters if any of them appear."

"Thank you Shin, you're such a good friend."Cupid said.

"Hey we are already helping you with other things."Shin said since they have been helping her by having Dexter try to be with her since Maddie told him that Dexter likes Raven which is not good with them being together.

"So when shall we go."Kivat appears next to Shin.

"How about now?"Cupid said.

Shin looks at Raven and she kisses him."it's okay."

"Okay let's go."Shin said.

"Alright just don't freak out."Cupid said confusing him.

Cupid stands up and makes a pink portal, Shin and Cupid went inside and Raven got worried when it closed up.

"Don't worry I'm sure Shin will be fine."Maddie said.

"I know."Raven said then she saw something that enter before it closed."hey did you notice something that enter the portal?"Maddie shakes her head.

Cupid and Shin exit the portal to see the school in front of them."Welcome to Monster High."

"Monster High?"Shin said.

"Look at ourself."Kivat said and Shin saw that his skin turned pale.

"What?"Shin looks at his arms and he saw that Cupid changed too."is this normal?"

"Yes, the portal does that."Cupid said.

They then went to the school and when they opened the doors Shin saw many different monsters walking around."wow."

"Yeah, you should see the classes we do here."Cupid said.

They heard screaming and ran foward to see a group of girls being like a Frakenstein monster one, vampire, werewolf, Mummy, sea monster, Zombie girl and Abominable Snowman, they were being chased by a cyber fangire being Horse Fangire.

"Run."Frankie said.

Everyone ran away but the monster corners them, then Kivat hits him back."Kivat to the rescue."

"A bat?"vampire girl said.

"Kivat!"They then see Shin running towards them.

"Okay."Kivat goes to him and Shin grabs Kivat, then puts him next to his hand.

**GABU!**

The belt and marking appeared."henshin."he then inserts Kivat in the belt and transforms into Kamen Rider Kiva.

They got surprised and Kiva then kicks Horse away and starts to fight him while dodging his sword, he then back hands the sword back punches him to the ground, Kiva then goes on top of him and starts to punch at his face multiple times until the horse Fangire pushes him away, Kiva then tackles him outside of the school and he lands outside.

"Kiva le's go."Kivat said.

"Right."Kiva then takes out the wake up fuestle and puts it on Kivat's mouth.

**WAKE UP!**

He then comes out and Kiva goes into his stance, sky turned into night with the moon being shown, he then lifts his leg up letting Kivat unlock the Hell's gate, he then jumps to the air and does the Darkness moon break, he hits him to the ground making his symbol appear and he explodes.

He then lands on the ground and he then sees a ghost girl go up to him."that was amazing, smile for the Ghostly Gossip."she then takes a picture of him and flies away.

"Okay weird."Kiva said.

He then sees Cupid go to his side."good job Shin."

"Cupid!"They then saw the girls run up to them and they hugged her.

"Were so happy to see you again."Frankie said.

"Thanks Frankie."Cupid said.

Werewolf girl looks at him and asked."so Cupid who's your new friend?"

"Oh right Shin meet Draculaura, Clawdeen, Frankie Stein. Cleo, Ghoulia, Lagoona and Abbey."Cupid said."and girls this is Shin."

Kiva then transforms back and Clawdeen's got surprised a bit."whoa."

"Nice to meet you all, as Cupid said my name is Shin Kurenai."Shin smiles at them.

"And my name is Kivat the 3rd."Kivat goes to his side.

"Oh hello little guy."Draculaura said.

"Little."Kivat said surprised.

"So Shin where did you come from?"Cleo asked.

"I came from the same place where Cupid goes to school."Shin said.

"Yes you see I was worried those monsters would come here so I asked Shin to come and see if he can help."Cupid said.

"Well that's nice of you Cupid."Frankie said.

"Yeah we should be happy and he did just save us."Lagoona said.

Ghoulia moans and Abbey said:"yes, I have found what he did interesting."

"Thanks, so did that happen before I came here?"Shin asked.

"No that thing just came here."Frankie said."hey when you got bit by that bat you had these markings on your face."

"Oh that."Shin got nervous."I'm like half human."that surprises them.

"Really?"Draculaura said.

"Yes I'm what's known as a Fandiri a half human and half fangire."Shin said.

"Fangire?"Cleo said.

"It's like a alternate evolution to vampires."Shin said.

"Oh so you're kinda like me."Draculaura smiled.

"Well kinda."Shin said.

"Yes so can we go inside before we get too much attention."Cupid said and they nodded.

They went inside with Clawdeen looking at Shin and Cleo said:"so why are you staring at him?"

"Oh, no reason."Clawdeen said a little nervous.

Toralei and her friends were walking around on a top floor next to a railing."just you watch girls we will find something to mess with them."she then didn't notice the water on the floor and she trips making her fall over the railing making her friends gasp.

Shin and the girls were on the ground level and Clawdeen said:"you'll find monster hight to be interesting, so how is it like being in a fairy tale school?"

"It's cool, but I pick to have my own destiny."Shin said with his arms appart then Toraley lands on them making Shin carry her bridal style.

The girls gasp and Toralei looks at Shin."well hello."she then got close.

He then puts her down and walks back a bit."well you seem alright, gotta go."he then runs off.

"Wait."Toralei goes after him."let me thank my hero."

Clawdeen growls at her."why that no good cat."

"Oh this is bad."Cupid said.

"Why?"Frankie asked.

"Shin has a girlfriend."Cupid said making them gasp again while Clawdeen's hears went down."he's also very shy and has way too much attention back in school."

"Well let's go find him."Lagoona said and they went after them.

Toralei looks over all of the school while saying."hey were did you go handsome."

She passes by Clawd, Deuce and Gil and they look at her,

"I wonder what's that about?"Clawd then opens his locker to see Shin inside it."oh hey."

"Hey sorry."Shin comes out."I just needed to hide from her?"

"Why?"Deuce asked.

"Look like really shy around girls."Shin said.

"Oh it's cool, say I don't remember seeing you around are you new?"Clawd asked.

"Oh well you see I'm a friend of Cupid."Shin said.

"Cupid."Gil said,

"Oh she's back."Deuce said.

"Yeah she wanted me to see her old school since I'm like helping her with a boy she likes."Shin said.

"Well that's nice of you, also got any other reason to run from Toralei?"Clawd asked.

"I have girlfriend."Shin said making them understand.

"I see now."Gil said.

"Well she went that way so go the other side."Clawd said and he noded.

"Thanks."Shin then runs off.

"Despite what he is, he's kinda cool."Clawd said and they agreed.

He then runs to a dark corner and waits for a bit catching his breath."hey wheres Kivat?"he loosk around and he then hears a sound behind him, he looks to see three rat fangires going towards him.

The girls ran around the halls and they stopped to see Kivat tired.

"Kivat what's wrong?"Cupid asked.

"Shin ran around to avoid and I got tired but then I lost him."Kivat said.

Clawdeen got his scent and goes to a corner to see Shin backed into a corner with the rats going towards him."oh no."they watched and they got but then somehting hits the rats back.

"Wait what?!"Kivat said.

Shin then saw Rey Kivat next to him."Rey Kivat."

"Hey there kids look like you need some help."he then goes around Shin and makes the belt.

"Right."Shin nodded.

"let's go, graceful yet Violent."Rey said.

"Henshin."Shin said and Rey attaches to the belt.

**HENSHIN!**

Then a giant snowflake appeared and it breaks, then they saw it merge with Shin transforming him into Kamen Rider Rey, they got stunned while Abbey smiled."now that's a interesting form."

He then charges at the rats punching them back, he then jumps over them and uses his shoulder pads to stab them, he then kicks them back and takes out the fuestle putting it in the bat's mouth.

**WAKE UP!**

Then the chains of his arms break revealing the gigantic claws, Rey then charges at them and the floor freezes trapping them, he then slashes them with ease and they exploded.

He then stands up and looks at the girls."sorry if I got seperated from you."

"It's alright."Abbey then goes in front of them and takes his hands."I have now found the perfect boy."

"What?!"they all said.

"Hey wait."Rey backs away.

"But Abbey he has a girlfriend."Draculaura said.

"I prefer him, he's perfect with this form."Abbey said.

He then backs away more and then she goes towards him, the Heath goes up to her."hey Abbey, so got anything to do tonight?"

"Not with you, I found perfect man."Abbey said.

"Wait who?"Heath said and she points at Rey.

"How didn't he notice him."Clawdeen said.

"He's an idiot."Cleo said.

"Oh yeah well you think you can take my girl."Heath said but then Rey freezes him.

"That's done."Rey said.

"Yes, now we can talk."Abbey said.

"Hey."Clawdeen goes in front of him."you can't just force him."

"I am not forcing him, I am just picking the right one for me."Abbey said.

"He has a girlfriend remember."Clawdeen said.

"So he can have more girls if it means being with him."Abbey said surprising them.

"Okay I didn't expect that."Rey said.

He then transforms back and Kivat goes towards Rey."hey how did you come here?"

"I followed you through the portal, so I came to see this school and it seems that Shin got the attention of more girls here."Rey said with a chuckle.

"Don't even start."Shin said.

"Say Shin since we ditched Toralei wanna hang out?"Clawdeen asked.

"Well sure since I can jus defeat the problem of this school and have new friends."Shin said.

He then sees a shadow pass by them."I found it."they then followed him and went downstairs to the basement, they then saw a monster there and it was Cruel Chrome from Power Rnangers."so you found me."

"What is he?"Frankie asked.

"A robot, now to stop him, Kivat!"Shin said.

"Right."Kivat said and Shin grabs him and puts him next to his hand.

**GABU!**

The belt and marking appeared."henshin."he then inserts Kivat in the belt and transforms into Kamen Rider Kiva again.

He then charges at Cruel Chrome who grabs his fist and blasts him away.

"Shin!"the girls said.

"Ha you gotta do better than that."he then shoots more energy blasts at Kiva making him roll to the sides, he then gets hit by a snowball and sees the girls."cute."he was about to shoot them but then Kiva grabs him from behind.

"Not going to let you hurt them."Kiva said but he was thrown off.

"I will kill you."Cruel Chrome said but them two stones came being black with one having red on it, Kiva grabs them while Cruel Chrome got shocked."Oh no!"

Kiva looks at them and throws them to the sky, they then shot two beams and they turned into Vampire Lord and the Earl of Demise.

The girls gasped while kivat said."who are they?"

"Help."Kiva said.

Vampire Lord shoots bats at the monster while Earl slashes him with his sword.

"Now let's use this chance."Kiva takes out the three arm fuestles and puts them one by one.

**GARURU SABER!**

Jiro hears the sound and smirks."I'm up."

**NEXT IS BASSHAA MAGNUM!**

Ramon smiled."me too."

**AND DOGGA HAMMER!**

Riki looks up and nods.

"Let's go."Jiro said.

They then went foward with them calling out they're true forms, then turn into the statues and were sent way, then a portal opened and they went towards Kiva, then Kiva's armor changes will chains covering him and he then changes into the DoGaBaKi form surprising them.

"Wow."Frankie said and they nodded.

Cruel Chrome them shoots at him but they shots didn't do anything."what?!"

Kiva then makes water appear on the floor and he slides towards Cruel Chrome with both the saber and magnum, he then slashes at him while shooting water, Earl and Lord help out too by either slashing or shooting bats, then Kiva uses the hammer to hit Cruel Chrome towarda a wall and he then gets stuck.

"Now to finish this."Kiva takes the fuestle and puts it in Kivat's mouth.

**WAKE UP!**

Kiva then jump up with the hell's gate opened and he kicks Cruel Chrome making him explode.

He then cancels his form while the monsters turn back into stones and went to his hand.

"Wow that was awesome."Clawdeen said and they all agreed.

"Thanks."Shin said.

"How about we go and have some fun before we go back."Cupid said and they nodded.

After that Shin hanged out with the girls and they were cool but Abbey still liked him no matter what, Clawdeen didn't say it but she did have a crush on Shin when she saw his face, the other girls were cool too but Toralei still didn't give up making Shin want to go back home faster but still promissed to come back to be with them again along with his friends.

**Note:Kiva Halloween chapter is here and Shin met the monster high girls int his little mission to se eif the school was okay only to find that the Fangires were there too, he got the attention of three Monster High girls there and it might not be the last ones since Shin will come back int he future.**


	20. Chapter 19 Spring Unsprung

**Chapter 19 Spring Unsprung**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kiva or Ever After High **

Shin was walking around Ever after alone and he then sees Ginger working alone at her bakery, he remembers her from the last time that Helga and Gus tried to tell everyone that she wanted to poison everyone when all she wanted was for everyone to taste her sweets.

"Hey Ginger."Shin waves at her and she looks at him.

"Oh hi, Shin."She smiles at him.

"So hows it's going."he goes up to her with Kivat flying at his side.

"I was just preparing for the festival."Ginger said.

"Well I hope to taste your treats there."Shin said making her blush and she nodded.

He then walks away and Kivat chuckles."looks like someone getting another young maiden's attention."

"Come on, I'm not Daring I only have eyes for Raven."Shin said.

Later Shin was with Raven and the girls helping them putting ribbons on the trees.

"This has got to be my favorite part of Spring Fairest: tree-fitti! Decorating the trees."Raven said.

"Black and white to represent winter."Apple said.

Maddie then appears from the tree hanging upside down and said:"And, a dash of floral color to show that spring has sprung!"

"You have so many traditions for this place that's amazing."Shin said.

"Yeah, it's so hexcellent you can join us too Shin."Apple said.

Shin then sees Blondie doing her show."Welcome, friends, to the Spring Fairest! Where you―"

"Oh. Blondie! Blondie!"Ginger runs up to her.

"Ginger."Blondie said surprised.

"Make sure to tell everyone about the Chef Showdown! So exciting!"Ginger said.

"That's right, fairytale friends! Lots to see and do at the fair! "Blondie said.

Then many enjoyed the festival like Milton and Giles trying to win prizes, Daring playing a strenght test and Melody dunking Sparrow in water.

Maya won a prize from a booth being a giant bat and she presents it to Shin."here."

"Mom, I'm not a little kid."Shin said embarrassed.

"But I never had a chance to do this with you."Maya said.

Riki, Jiro and Ramon were around enjoying the festival too and they were eating some snacks.

Then many of the girls were wearing dresses made by Lizzie.

"It looks like some students went all out for this year's Spring Fairest!"Blondie said and she showed them off.

Holly looks up and gasps."Look! We're on the jumbo mirror!"

"You are all just spellbinding! Lizzie, can you tell us what inspired this spring fashion fling?"Blondie said.

"Since we don't have Spring Fairest in Wonderland, I embraced this lovely holiday through my fashion designs."Lizzie said.

Cedar then goes to her side."And these look amazing! No lie!"

"I don't normally change my look, but this is big, bad, and bold!"Cerise said.

"And, take it from this reporter, the Fairest Five make this fair just right!"Blondie said while they all cheered for them.

Shin was with Raven and said:"they sure know how to make it interesting."

"Yeah also."Raven chuckles."I saw your mother trying to give you a plushie."

"Oh come on, I'm happy she's back but she's taking it a little too much by babying me."Shin said.

"That just shows she loves you."Raven said.

Then they saw Lizzie and her friends dizzy.

"Wow what happened to you?"Shin said and he catches Lizzie.

"Oh hello Shin."she was spinning."when did you get a twin?"

Jiro was nearby and he smells the air with Riki and Ramon next to him.

"Smell something?"Ramon asked.

"Cat."Jiro said.

"Someone broke the Fairest Wheel."Briar said surprising them.

"What?"Raven said.

Then they saw Kitty sitting next to Maddie.

"We're looking at you, Kitty."Cerise said.

"Wow, hey. Lighten up! Gotta admit, it was really funny!"Kitty giggles."Look. If you all can't a little jo―whoa."she then saw a blonde guy with a white rabbit in his hands."Alistair."She appears and reappears at the bottom of the staircase and she runs towards him.

"Ya-hahahaha! Yay! Yay! Yay!"Maddie goes towards him too.

"I don't believe it!"Lizzie then goes towards them while Kitty and Maddie tackled him with a hug.

"Maddie! Kitty! Lizzie!"Alistair gets back up.

Duchess appears behind him."Who is this?"

"Meet our good friend, Alistair Wonderland. None other than the son of the famous Alice!"Maddie said making everyone gasp.

"Alice's son."Shin said.

They looked at the rabbit Lizzie asked."And is that...?"

"Yes! It's Bunny."Alistair said and she jumps out of his arms and transforms.

"Bunny Blanc. Daughter of the White Rabbit."Bunny said.

Sparrow then goes up to her."Whoa! You're a girl! Sweet fairy fire, yeah! Ow!"

"Dude, she's with me."Alistair shoves him away."I-I m-mean, standing right here. With me."they both blush with the ones around them raise a eyebrow.

"They like each other."Shin said and Raven nodded.

"It's been such a long time, Alistair, since we saw each other last. In Wonderland."Lizzie said.

"Wait a scootle!"Maddie shakes her head."how did you two get here?"

"I'd like to know that myself!"Milton marches towards the students with his brother."All the portals to Wonderland are sealed!"

"We found a way through."Alistair said.

"Impossible!"Milton said.

"Well, except for that one that was left open to let a little bit of wonder flow in from Wonderland."Giles said.

"Oh! Ah, right."Milton clears his throat."Young man, I do not know what kind trick you are trying to pull, but you are not supposed to be in this world."

"I think you're gonna be a lot nicer to me after I show you what I got in here."Alistair said while he reaches into Bunny's backpack.

"Oh, really. And what exactly is that?"Milton said.

"Just the Storybook of Legends!"He then takes it out surprising them.

"After all this time, the Storybook of Legends just, eh...shows up? I-I can't believe it."Raven said.

"Me neither."Shin said.

"Strange that it was in Wonderland."Kivat said.

Milton checks the book and Apple said:"Now everyone can sign! Oh, thank you Alistair."she even hugs him.

"Have the girls here never seen a boy before?"Bunny said.

"Well, Alistair my good man."Daring slaps his back."Today you are the real hero."

"But, what was the Storybook of Legends doing in Wonderland?"Blondie said.

"It doesn't matter what happened last chapter! It's back, and Alistair brought it to us."Apple said.

"Ah, it was nothing."Alistair said.

"Yes, yes, yes."Milton was angry."This would all be wonderful, except this is not the Storybook of Legends!"that made them gasp."This is simply a tired, old book of riddles!"

"Wait!"Maya said getting they're attention."let me see that book."

He gives it to her and puts a hand over it."it has a curse."she then throws it away and blasts it into bits surprising them.

"Mrs. Kurenai why did you do that?"Apple asked.

"That has a curse on it."Maya said.

"And I might know why."They saw Jiro walking up to them."I smelled a certain smell of a cat that resembles her."he points at Kitty."but different."

Bunny and Alistair knew who it was."Kitty's mom."

Cheshire Cat was watching from on top of a booth with a frown since her prank was ruined.

"So your saying that her mother swapped the books?"Milton said.

"Yes, in fact."Jiro points at her."There she is."

They all gasped and she telelports to them, she glares at Jiro who smirks at her, she then smiles and said:"I never thought I meet a man that could be able to see through my own tricks."

"You ever do better than that."Jiro said and from reflection of a mirror nearby showed him in his true form.

"Well since your the one that took the book ms. Cheshire."Milton said but she vanished away making him grunt.

"It's okay, it just showed that Bunny and Alistair did had the book but Kitty's mom swapped them."Shin said.

"Yeah, that was not cool."Daring said."maybe next time Alistair."they then walked away.

"Alistair, Bunny meet our friend Shin."Maddie said and they look at him.

"Shin Kurenai, nice to meet you."he shakes Alistair's hand.

"So who are you the child off, since I never heard that name before."Bunny asked.

Shin points at his mom and they got surprised."she's my mom."

"We're not from Ever After so Shin doesn't have a story like the rest here."Maya said.

"Hey who is thta woman wearing a wedding dress?"Cedar asked and everyone looked to see a woman with red hair that covered her eyes, she has a horn on her forehead while carrying a mace like weapon, she looks around looking for someone.

"Who is that woman?"Shin said.

"I don't know, I never seen her before."Raven said.

"Okay madam what are you doing here?"Milton asked her.

"Wait."Cupid runs foward to her and checks her."I thinks she's like my friends back in Monster High."

"Wait like Frankie and Clawdeen."Shin said.

"Yes, in fact she's like Frankie Stein who's the daughter of Frankenstein's monster."Cupid said.

"Huh?"she looked at Cupid."Daughter."

"Well yes, she's from another world."Cupid said confused."Who are you?"

She thinks of her name and said:"Betty."

"Well Betty, nice to meet you, so who are you looking for?"Cupid asked.

Betty looks at her."husband."

That made them blink.

"Wait who's your husband?"Shin said.

She then thinks of the name."Fran... Ken."

"Franken!"Shin said.

"Wait does she mean Riki."Kivat said.

"Hmm."Riki came foward.

She looks at him and goes up to Riki, they stare at each other and Apple said:"it's almost like they're ready to get married."

"Hold on, Riki never told us about this."Shin said.

"I never seen her before."Jiro said.

"Did Riku get a girlfriend without us knowing."Ramon said.

Then they heard a roar and see another cyber fangire being a Zebra Fangire running towards the place destroying the booths.

"Another one!"Raven said.

"What is that thing?"Alistair said while he and Bunny were shocked.

"Cyber Fangire, let's go Kivat."Shin said.

"Right."Shin grabbed him Kivat and lets him bite is hand.

**GABU!**

Then the markings and belt appeared."henshin."he attaches Kivat to the belt transforming into Kamen Rider Kiva surprising Bunny and Alistair.

The Zebra then raises his sword going towards Kitty making her scream but then Kiva tackles her away making it hit the ground, she then looks at Kiva and sees him close to her making Kitty blush.

"Stay here."he then gets up and goes to fight the Zebra.

He then starts to punch and kick it while avoiding it's sword, Betty then raises her mace making it charge up and she growls, then she hits the ground making it shoot a lightning to the sky making clouds appear, Kiva looks up and sees a lightning bolt coming down."oh no."he then jumps away and the fangire gets hit by it.

"Oh my fairy godmother!"Apple said shocking along with the rest.

"How did she do that?!"Raven said.

"She's not normal."Jiro said.

She then hits the Fangire away and Kiva said."okay let me deal with it."Kiva then charges at it while the arm monsters were around it, they then attacked it from all the sides, Ramon tripped the Zebra, Jiro claws it away and Riki punches it in the face.

Kiva then does a roundhouse kick at the fangire sending it to the floor and he takes out the fuestle putting it on kivat's mouth.

**WAKE UP!**

Kivat flies out making the moon appear and Kiva raises his leg up making the Hell's Gate open and he jumps up doing his rider kick hitting the fangire making it explode.

Kiva transforms back and Raven hugs him.

"Wow."Alistair said.

"How did he do that?"Bunny said.

"That's Shin for you."Maddie giggles.

"Yeah, he's amazing."Lizzie said.

"Well good work on stopping the monster Shin but."Milton points at the damage that Betty did."why did she had to destroy that part of the floor."

"She must not have full control of power or isn't used to being around others."Maya said."We'll take care of her."

"Well that better happen."Milton said.

"Don't worry Milton."Giles said and they saw Betty go with Riki while holding his arm."that one has found love."

"Riki now has a girlfriend, and before me."Jiro said.

"It's okay better luck next time."Ramon said and the arm monsters went back to Castle Doran.

Shin goes to check on Kitty and asked."are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks, also sorry for what I did."she said.

"It's okay."he gives her a smile making her blush, he then walks away with Raven and the rest of the Wonderland kids and they went to Maddie's tea shop.

Cheshire Cat appears next to Kitty surprising her."I saw that."

"What?"Kitty said.

"I saw that you have smitten with him."she rubs her cheek making Kitty blush."don't worry, i like that boy since he did save you, so I allow it, plus I have found the man of my dreams."she then vanishes surprising Kitty.

"Wait, mom likes Jiro."Kitty said.

Shin then spent time with his friends and Alistair and Bunny enjoyed hearing his stories in Ever After High, but many of them wonder where the Story Book of Legends is.

**Note:heres the first season 2 chapter of Kiva with it being about Spring Unsprung, of course the events got altered a lot thanks to Maya and Jiro, Betty is Berserker of Black from Fate/Apocrypha and she will be paired up with Riki.**


End file.
